Run Away Princess
by shad0wcast
Summary: Tsuchiura x Amou pairing. Classic lost princess found. Enjoy!  Yes, I'm sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Run Away Princess**

**A/N**: Right, bash me for making a new story when I still have LOTS of updating to do! RyouNami pair, with appearances of the other characters as well. And the Italian subtitles and German dialogues were made using Google Translator. If I made a mistake, uh, sorry.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own the characters. Save for the new creatures you will most likely not find in the manga, game, or anime.

_He held me close, so close that I was confused as to which my own heartbeat was and which was beating faster. His face buried on my right shoulder, and his warm breath cascading in my body like the sun's soothing light on a bright summer day. His toned arms wrapped me like a snake to his predator: never wanting to let go of me. The only difference was that…his was not coiling._

_It was filled with pain and loneliness; emotions that I didn't expect to have from him._

"_Don't go." He whispered, and I heard a faint crack in his usually strong and stable voice. Still dumbfounded by the sudden twist of events, I was still as a statue can be. _

"_I have to…" was the only thing I could say to him. Usually, I was good at explaining things, writing what had transpired, with words easily flowing in my mind as if they were some part of me from beyond. But given this situation…I felt so loss as to what to say._

_His embrace went tighter but enough to still make me breathe. "Please, I beg you. Don't go." He repeated and his whole body tensed. Why?_

_I closed my eyes and finally allowed myself to wrap my arms around him too. "I beg you, too. Let me go." I replied._

**One: Bravado –Un Incidente di Rammarico, Un Incidente del Destino-**

"_Meine Dame! Nicht laufen!"_

"_Sammeln Sie__die zweite__Mannschaft__an der Basis__der__auf der Straße!_"

_I looked back and saw a group of men clad in black suit and ties. Henchmen, my mind registered. They were fast approaching now. What was that guy saying? _

_My legs turned numb from running continuously. I didn't exactly know why but my mother and brother told me to run away as fast as I can and hide somewhere._

_And why exactly? I asked. They were not able to answer for the men caught them and held them back. One took me by the arm and dragged me away, rather harshly, I should say. He began to speak into some foreign language that I sort of recognize but couldn't point out. _

_I tried to break away from his iron grip but failed to so. I screamed in pain when his unbelievable grip tightened even more._

"_Mein__Gott__!__Was__denkst du__machst du__?__Griff__sie__mit__Sorgfalt!" A blonde guy with square glasses shouted at the man who handled me. He tore his hand away from me and pushed him away. "Meine__Dame__,__es dir gut?__Es tut mir leid__für__meine untergebenen__hart__verhalten__." He spoke to me but I only stared back at him out of incomprehension. He must have understood my blankness for he cleared his throat and looked intently at me._

"_My lady," he spoke perfect Japanese._

"_We are here to bring you back where you truly belong." He said._

He grunted as he peeked at the corner. "Are they still there?" I whispered, my hand clasping on to his arm. His curled brows intensified. "I don't think they'll be leaving soon. What did you get yourself into this time?" he snapped back at me. I sighed and bit my lower lip. "I'm not sure either. They suddenly appeared in our doorstep and barged in. Then Mother became hysterical. My brother grabbed me and shoved to the back door. They were saying that I should go and hide myself." I replied, trying to lean to the corner and see for myself the henchmen in their search.

"Will you get back there? If they see you, we'll be in trouble!" He hissed at me as he kept on pushing me back with his other hand, the one that I was clutching the whole time. I fought him by leaning in closer. "As if they can see us! The tree will block us, you dimwit." I said out of rage. "Is this what you do to someone who helps you?" his tone was piercing.

"In the first place, I didn't ask you to help me. You volunteered, if I remember correctly." I shot back at him, and funny, we were still doing our push and lean fight. Finally, he sighed and whipped his head to me. "Ah, is that so? You want to see them? Fine, I hope you're happy with this." He said then grabbed both of my shoulders and switched our places. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Are you trying to sell me off?" I asked as I tried to do the pushing part now. "Isn't this what you wanted? There, savor the sight of these men looking for you!" he said as he pushed me using his side. "Will you stop that? What if they see me?" I desperately held on to the wall for support as I tried to push myself back.

"Ack! Hurry, they're looking over here!" My eyes widened and faced him. His body tensed and grabbed me by the hand, gently but firmly, and took the lead of running. "Crap. This is unbelievable. And what were they saying? Are they foreigners?" he asked as we went to another curve. I realized we were in the city center now and since it's almost nine in the morning, there were lots of people already. "German. I think they're German. But there's one guy there who can speak Japanese." I said as we shoved our way through the populous sidewalk. I could hear the henchmen not far behing, desperately trying to keep up with us. "Did you publish something bad about a German?" he asked as we went in a department store.

The good news was we were in the clothing section and there were many people inside already.

Bad news was we were in the lingerie section.

Worse news, he was still holding my hand.

"Uh…no. I don't even speak that language. And I know no one in that nationality either." I whispered then removed my hand from his.

"Sorry." He grunted then started to walk ahead, with all those women looking at him. I trotted behind him and as I checked our backs, I saw the henchmen running on through the sidewalks in a single file outside. I felt relieved until the last guy saw us and called for his friends.

"Run!" I pushed him and we both darted to the nearest elevator bus. Unfortunately, it was still closed. We heard the screams of the shoppers and salesladies and lot of falling stuff. "Stairs! Stairs! Stairs!" I frantically said and grabbed his hand. "This is so not good!" I was close to crying now. "Not good, not good, not good!" I repeated as we climbed up. I wasn't even looking at the floor indicator. "Why did this have to happen to me? Why?" I hissed, my tear glands getting alive and slightly blurring my visions.

"Hey…"

"I hate this. I was supposed to go to school, meet my friends and study well. Then this has to happen? Am I being punished? For what sin? For what crime?" I ranted on.

"Amou, hey…"

"And you got involved. Like hell I care about myself but to have my friends get into it? I just don't get a thing at all!"

"Will you just stop for a while and…"

"I just hope that they have mistaken me for someone. I hope that this is just a dream. A nightmare. A stupid nightmare."

"Amou!" he shouted then dragged me back. Another good news, it stopped me from ranting and climbing.

Very bad news, I lost my balance and started to feel airborne.

Crash…

Crunch…

Roll..

Ouch…

Well, you get the idea.

"My head!" I hissed when we stopped rolling and crashing. I felt dizzy for a few seconds. I was lying on my stomach and he was a few inches away from me, lying on his back, grunting and cursing under his breath. "My fingers!" I heard him scream with agony and that immediately cured my little dancing stars. "Oh my goodness, did you hurt your fingers? I'm so sorry…"

"Meine Dames!"

My eyes widened at that statement. Suddenly, we were surrounded. Half of them were just staring at us. Half of them were pointing their guns.

At Tsuchiura.

"Wait! He's innocent! He doesn't know anything!" I defended the guy. "He's injured. He needs medical attention." I added as they just stared at me. Wow, maybe I looked like a lunatic in their eyes.

A radio sounded from the breast pocket of the guy who could speak Japanese. "They are together. Take both of them." He said then the henchmen split into two groups. One group helped me stand where two firmly held on to my both arms.

The other picked Tsuchiura like some rag doll. His pained expression gave birth to guilt in my heart. "Tsuchiura…"

He looked at me and forced a smile. "Least we're alive." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Yield -****Contro Ogni ****Probabilità****, Sono ****Qui ****per ****Voi-**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the vague and error-filled first chapter but somehow, I hope that it aroused your curiosity. Again I would like to apologize for another vague chapter. I know that most of your questions from the first chapter will not be answered with this. I just felt like giving a chance to Tsuchiura's point of view. I still hope that you enjoy this one.

Good news, no foreign language included. Haha.

"Stop it."

She grunted, which happens to be the first sound or gesture she had made for the longest three hours of our lives. "What?" she answered without bothering to glare at me with those blue, blue eyes that held anyone on their ground when she's on her usual good mood. And I find it irritating when she's not her usual self. Like now.

"I said stop it." I sternly told her for the nth time. God knows how I wanted her to look at me.

And talk.

"What will I stop?" Finally, her face was in full view for my eyes. Slightly regrettably, it was full of remorse and…

"That."

She sighed, sat straight and looked before her, depriving me of the full of view of her face. But at least…

I did the same and propped my elbow on the other of the seat's armrest. "I hate it, so stop it." I muttered again. Her hissing complaint tamed my tempestuous heart. "Will you just get straight to the point? I'm not in a great mood to solve your stupid mind puzzles." She retorted.

My heart danced with delight. She's finally talking.

I gave a deep laugh that only intensified her bad mood. I was fighting hard not to smile fully. Seeing her get in a fit was one of the most special things that could happen to me, or to anyone who knew her. She was always wearing that cool, collected and victorious mask. Finally, I was graced with seeing her other side.

"Stop scowling and being so awfully quiet. You're irritating."

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically.

"Right." I replied with a mocking smile.

"You're not helping at all. And why are you making fun of me? Is this how you're supposed to act in this situation? Shouldn't we be thinking of something to get away with this? Are you telling me that you're happy with what had happened to us?"

"Of course not. I'm not happy with this situation we're in. Who would want to be placed in this?" I answered, half-mockingly.

"Then why are you teasing me?"

I stopped at that. The look she gave me drew a spear in my heart. For the second time that day, she was about to cry. "I just wanted you to relax." I said softly.

"Relax? What? You mean I should just enjoy the moment like, tell myself 'Wow, I'm riding on a first class flight in a private jet!'?" she shot. "Yeah, something like that. It's not something that you can get to experience in an everyday basis." I answered.

She groaned and let out a desperate sigh. "You are so unbelievable." She cracked. She looked away and I heard a soft sniff and she quickly wiped her tears with her hands. Things went awfully quiet after that.

"Amou,"

"What now?" her voice was a wonderful mix of anger and frustration.

"Look at me." I told her, trying to buy her with the sternness I had implied in my voice. But she didn't even move the slightest. "Stop being so childish, Amou." I hissed.

"What do you know? What do you think is going on inside me? You have no idea of what I am feeling and thinking right now so stop telling me that I am childish." She was not able to hide the rage forming inside her.

"I know, Amou. I know."

Her eyes widened with what I had told her. "You what?" her voice went smaller. I leaned in to her and held her hands. They were cold and trembling. I rubbed my thumb on her white knuckles. "I know that you're scared and confused. I know that you don't know what to do. And I know that you want to go home." I said as I looked intently on her fear-filled eyes. Her lips trembled and tears started to accumulate on her eyes. "Shhh, don't." I whispered then smiled as I wiped the little string of tears that had fallen.

"I'm going to stay with you. Until this is over." I said and lightly ruffled her head. She lowered her head and started to sob silently.

Seeing her like this broke my heart and made it festive at the same time. Happy because she trusted me with her innermost feelings. I was happy that she was allowed me to see her in this manner: defenseless, frail and crumbling to pieces.

But sad because I couldn't do more than give her words of encouragement and a shoulder to lean on. Although she may say that those are enough, still, in my heart, I wanted to do more. I wanted to erase all those things that made her cry and be disheartened. I wanted to keep her from further crumbling to pieces and being more desolate. I wanted to turn back the time and really save her this time.

I wanted to be her knight.

Seeing her run with panic and fear in her eyes, I was resolved to help her, regardless of what may happen to me…

The look that was painted on her face and eyes has already haunted me like some faraway dream. I couldn't imagine her without that sly and jovial mask and now that I've seen it firsthand, I knew that I was the only one who she could depend on at that time.

"_Bye, Mom."_

_I jogged my way to the main road as I checked on my wristwatch. Crap, I only have twelve minutes left before the bell rings! And my house is a freaking twenty minute walk. Talk about having a good day._

_It was also my fault. I overslept last night because I was thinking of a certain girl._

_No, not _her.

_That sneaky fox is really getting on my nerves. How did she know about…_

_Ah, that's right. She's Amou Nami. It's not a wonder why she knows._

_I felt my mood getting a worse turn so I decided to stop thinking about various murderous approaches that I wanted to do to her the moment lunch break starts. And since I'm running late, I decided to take the shortcut._

"_Let me go! Let me…ouch!"_

_Hmm? That voice…_

"_Where are you taking me?"_

_I cannot be mistaken…_

"_To where you really belong."_

_Huh?_

"_Let me…go!"_

_And I saw it. _

_She needs help. Men in black suits suddenly swarmed over her, obviously getting the upper hand. I didn't knew what was happening between them but with the way they handled her, I couldn't stop myself from crossing the line._

_Even if she's one of the contributing factors for my confession problems…_

_Even if she's always giving me that sly smile that knows nothing but trouble…_

_Even if her comments are nothing but the harsh truth…_

_Even if all she does is annoy me…_

_Even if she's always teasing me in the very early hours of the day…_

_I want to save her. _

"_Let her go!" I said and suddenly found myself fist-fighting with the men."T-Tsuchiura!" she gasped. Our eyes locked and the way how the lively light had faded in her eyes solidified my decision._

_I took her away from them. _

"_Don't let go of my hand, Amou."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Fracture -**** Passato Tutte le Bugie, mi Creda ****-**

**A/N: **I did some research about dukes and archdukes and grand dukes and honestly, it was quite hard merging the fiction from the facts. So if there is any anomaly that you could point out, please do inform me. My research might have been erroneous and inconsistent, especially with the heir to the blah blah title thing. I tried to make the relations as far as possible but still justifiable.

The way he had been was something different.

Not that I don't like it. I just find it very unlikely of him. After the little drama at the jet plane, I knew that something had changed in him. I just couldn't point out where and when.

_Until this is over_

The words repeated in my head. What if all of this never ended? After all, we're now transported to some rural inn. Take a guess where!

Ta-daa! Germany!

No kidding.

The German dude who knew how to speak Japanese, by some great miracle, led us down the hangar, straight to the blinding white limo outside, and on to a little rural trip until where we were now.

Tsuchiura was standing by the window, arms crossed over his chest and peering out below. Maybe he spotted a cute German chic.

"Will there be anything more?" Spectacles Man asked after a minute. "Huh? Oh, we're going to be fine now. Thanks mister…"

Specs smiled at me. "Rufus Lehrer." He responded then bowed to kiss my hand.

And there goes another grunt from the piano guy back there. I made a mental note to confront him about his unbelievable behavior. "Mr. Lehrer…"

"Rufus will do." He interjected. "Okay, if you insist, Rufus. Tsuchiura and I will be fine here." I said then stood from where I was sitting. "Kindly dial the number 1 if you want to have my services." He added then left.

"Kindly dial the number 1 for my services, huh?" the growling ball kicker said the moment the door gave a cute little thud. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting so different the moment we stepped down the jet. Don't tell me you left your sanity and logical self up in the air." I mocked him, trying to return my old cheery self. After all those declarations given by Rufus, I have to say that I was doing fairly well.

So what exactly did Rufus told me?

"Princess Nami. Wow." Tsuchiura mumbled as he walked on the lush carpeted floors of the room. I cast him a look and waved him off. "You weren't listening well, Tsuchiura. Technically, I'm not a princess. I just happen to be the daughter of the fifth brother of the current Grand Duke of Luxembourg." I said then crawled to the large and fluffy bed. "Whereas, his title is thus granted as Duke of Swabia if ever that is recognized today." I added and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Indeed. Your father is the current Duke of Swabia who also happens to be one of the most influential nobles of Europe, considering that he is the second cousin of the wife of the current Archduke of Bohemia, and is a legitimate heir to the throne of Archduke of Salzburg."

"How did you know that?" I gasped in surprise. "I thought you weren't listening!" I added then threw him a small pillow to which he easily dodged. He wiggled his index finger and clicked his tongue. "Well, you thought wrong. I was listening intently at Lehrer-san's explanation, as a matter of fact." He said with that triumphant glow in his eyes.

"You cheater!' I hissed at him. He looked back at me still with that annoying smug look. "And to actually correct you, you are a princess. Your father is not only a duke. Look at the future title of your father. Indeed, you are a princess, Nami." He said, sitting on the opposite side. I had already assumed a sitting position as well, with our backs now facing each other. We became silent for a while, like we were both absorbing what we had told earlier. I still couldn't believe that I was that lost princess.

How could mother keep this from me? It was only when Rufus had revealed to me my true identity that everything in my childhood made sense. I now knew why every time I celebrated my birthday, Mother would make me do a solo pose. Or where those grand gifts come from. Or why Mother had once taught me about dukes and kings and lands, which obviously did not interest me much.

Heaving a sigh, I fell on my back. "Well at least there's something good that came with everything." I muttered and his low laugh sent me shivers. Huh?

"At least now, you know who you really are."

"Uh-huh. Thanks to that wonderful and failed rescue you gave me."

"Excuse me?" his tone became edgy. I propped myself on one elbow and gave him a look. "I said if it weren't for your failed rescue mission at the-"

"Right. Thank you for calling me a failure, Miss Perfect." He growled. "What's wrong with you? One minute you're okay and then you're not. Are you sick?" I asked, now, sitting up.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm fine, aside from the fact that I was being called a failure by someone who feels like she's the most perfect creature here on Earth." He grunted, crossing his arms. "I wasn't calling you a failure, Tsuchiura. I was referring to the rescue attempt." I said, his attitude problems starting to sink in. "Seriously, you get worked up one something like this?" I added.

He laughed loudly. "Something like this, you say? Fine, why don't I try calling you a failure? How about 'failed journalist and photographer'?"

"I wasn't calling you a failure! It wasn't you!"

"Or maybe you want this instead: 'failed princess'? Does that sound nice to you?"

"Hey, you're getting way over this matter. If that's what you want, fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that." I said, my temper getting high on the bars now. What is wrong with this guy?

"It's always like that. You don't mean it. Have you ever actually said something that you actually mean? Have you ever felt how it is to be called a failure? Do you know how much that means to me?" he growled more and this time, he stood and faced me. The look of rage in his eyes was undeniable. Hell, don't give him any sharp objects.

"As what I have said earlier, I wasn't referring to you when I said 'failed'. When will you ge—"

"Bah, it will surely fall to that, anyway. I'm sure of that." He didn't even let me finish my sentence.

"Will you just stop being so unbelievable? I seriously don't understand you at all now!"

"Right, like you did understand me way back."

"Are we really going to argue over such trivial matter like this?" I asked him, pausing to gather a breath and standing up to be at par with him.

"Trivial or not, you have just taken the pin away, failed princess." He grunted.

That's it. I've had enough. "If you really like being called a failure then maybe I should start calling you failed soccer player or maybe failed pianist." I shot at him.

He groaned and paced the room for a while. "One more word from you and I swear-" And he pointed a finger to me.

"What? Swear what? You'll hurt me? I don't care! Fine, slap me or push me on the floor if that fancies you. Just proves that you really are a failure. Especially with Hino!"

His pacing stopped and he looked at me like he was some deadly predator. "You will not include her in this. Keep her out of this issue." He hissed. "What? You don't like to hear the word failure again? Or is it the fact that what I have said is true that it hurts you so much?"

"Enough!" He bellowed.

"You're a big failure to the human race!"

"Right, thank you very much for clearing that up, Little Miss Perfect Princess. I hope you keep on failing…oh, being the perfect little brat that you are." He said, murder in his eyes.

"You piece of jerk…!" I said then threw another pillow. Again, he had just avoided it like some feather floating on air. We were silent for a while and the tears in my eyes were already forming. Hell, why would I cry over a man like him? My tears deserve more reasons for it to fall.

"My lady?" Mr. Lehrer's voice came in.

"What?" Tsuchiura and I said at the same time. The worried assistant looked at both of us. "I heard shouting and I…" he trailed off when we still looked at him like he wasn't explaining things already. My mind was empty, save for the fact that Tsuchiura and I were fighting for some meager reason.

"Mr. Lehrer, tell this man to get out of my room. Now." I hissed and looked away.

"Mr. Tsuchiu—"

"Don't bother, Mr. Luhrer. I was planning to do so, anyway." He grunted, still with that edgy tone in his voice. I hugged myself and harshly wiped away a tear that fell when he passed by me.

"Show him where his room is." I ordered again just before he completely step out of the room. "Don't bother, Mr. Lehrer. I at least didn't fail in directions." He muttered softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Mr. Lehrer!" I screeched. I wanted him out and as far away as possible. I dont want to hear him or even see him.

"A-Ah, yes, yes, My Lady! Mr. Tsuchiura, your room is Room 1748. That's about three rooms here to the right—"

"I know how to read numbers." He grunted and stormed away. I was not able to stop my tears from falling and sobbed as I covered my face.

"Milady…?"

"Get out!" I ordered again and thankfully, he obeyed, although reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Brickroad -****Giù su un**** Ginocchio****,****Le Melodie ****mi ****Liberi-**

**A/N: **Yes, The King of Fluff has returned.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs.**

For what felt like an eternity, I was able to smile again.

"It's pretty." I muttered as I looked at the sunflower design on the lower right portion. "I-I'm glad it suits your taste, my Lady. And the fitting? Is it alright?" he asked nervously, his hands clasped together. I nodded at him and beamed another smile. "Yes, it fits me perfectly. You chose well, Mr. Lehrer." I said and left the mirror. The light cotton dress that Mr. Lehrer handed me, and the matching wide brimmed hat with a yellow ribbon on it, were the first thing that he gave me since I met him in an unusual way. He heaved a sigh of relief and eyes shone brightly. "I'm very, very happy that it fitted you. It was selected by pure estimation." He said as he dabbed his forehead lightly.

"Are we going somewhere, that's why you asked me to dress?" I asked him. He smiled lightly and nodded. "Y-Yes. Since we're all set to leave this hotel for the mansion, then I might as well take you to a little tour in this town." He replied. "Oh, we're already going to the…big house?" I repeated in an airy whisper. "Yes, my Lady. Although the mansion seeks for your understanding with the delay in your ascend there. Some preparations were still needed and they wanted everything to be in perfect order when you come." He related.

"Preparations?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Uh, yes. A party will be held in honor of your arrival, my Lady. Nobles and prominent people from the Duke's peers and family will be coming to see you." He said. I felt my knees buckle down in an instant with what I have just heard. "Whoa, wait up! Nobles? Prominent people? Goodness! Are they trying to kill me?" I squeaked my horror. Heck, the most notable person that I have ever met in my whole life was Hamai Misa-san.

"Don't worry, my Lady! The party wont start immediately. Maybe it will take place about four to five days after your arrival. You'd be specially trained and guided for the proper etiquette and socializing for that day." Mr. Lehrer eased my tension. "For now, why don't we start early for the tour? There are lots of good places to see." He said. I accepted his offer and the next thing I knew, he was escorting me down.

And then there I was, growling again because of what greeted my eyes.

"What…Mr. Lehrer, what is _he_ doing here?" I directed my rage at the third man. His arms were crossed and he was leaning casually at the car's side. He was facing the other side but his scowl was very much obvious. "I thought that…he might get lonely and bored if we leave him behind. And…aren't the two of you together?" he inquired.

"No freaking way, Mr. Lehrer. Not in a million years." I immediately said. Tsuchiura grunted and scratched the back of his head. "Who would want to be together with a brat like her?" he muttered.

"Are you saying something?" I blared at him. He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his arms up. "Oh, nothing in particular." He responded and yawned. "P-Please, not now, My Lady, Mr. Tsuchiura! Why don't we just go on with our trip?" Mr. Lehrer stepped in between. Tsuchiura and I glared at each other for a few more breaths and before following him. Mr. Lehrer opened the passenger seat of the black car and he did the same for Tsuchiura on the other side. I scooted to my side of the window and avoided any kind of contact with him. Heck, I even made sure that the smallest and tiniest part of my dress's hem was not within three inches of his reach. He did the same too, on his side, and crossed his arms, taking up the least possible space he could get. His head was constantly whipped away from me…

Mr. Lehrer was our driver for the day. I was glad that he did not bring any men in black with us. "Uh…" he muttered when he checked at us with the use of the front mirror. "Are you two sure that you're fine in that sitting arrangement?" he whispered. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine here, Rufus." I hissed and lowered the brim of the hat to block some of the stray rays. "Don't worry about me." Tsuchiura whispered, his head still whipped away. I wonder if his neck is aching by now…

"Alright then…" Mr. Lehrer said before starting the black ride.

Forty minutes later, I found ourselves standing on the middle of whoever knows, save for Rufus, with the great heat of the noontime sun pouring on us like some rainfall on a stormy day. The car, very unfortunately, broke and needs utmost repair immediately. Rufus tried to call the hotel and his men in black for assistance but, very unfortunately still, his phone went dead. The place where we got stranded was like a prelude to the great mountainside, with civilization seeming to revert back to the time where the greatest advancement in life that you can get was a wagon with a horse.

"I am terribly sorry for this unfortunate event, my Lady. I am truly embarrassed with this." Rufus said to me when he emerged from under the car, with his white polo covered in grime and oil. "Well, it cant be helped. Besides, an accident is an accident." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'll go look for a store somewhere and buy us some drinks. Maybe I can also find a place to have my battery charged even for a while or contact my men. Will that be okay with you, my Lady?" he asked me as he pushed back his glasses. "Sure, sure. I'm going to be fine here. No one's going to eat me here, I suppose." I managed to crack a joke to lighten up his mood. Which worked, by the way. He nodded at us before leaving. "Mr. Tsuchiura, please take care of her for me." He said before fading away.

Sheesh, talk about last will.

Silence enveloped us again. I really want to get inside and far away from his as possible but the air conditioning unit was out of use. It will be like a mini-hell if I decided to step in the black car. I glanced at him again and still, that head whipped away thing of his was there. Never fading.

I tried to make myself talk to him and apologize. But whenever I remember the look of rage and anger in his eyes, I always fall back.

I was scared of seeing those. Again. Suddenly, he sighed and moved. Maybe, this was a sign that we could make up. My cheery hope broke down to pieces when I saw him leaning on his knees and breathing hard. "H-Hey! What's happening to you?" I said and went beside him, placing a hand on his broad shoulders. He leaned away and staggered to stand up to go to the side of the car. Is he planning to get in that extreme sauna? "Where do you think are you going?" I asked him as he pulled open the door. "It doesn't concern you." He grunted and began to take raspy breaths. "Will you just stop being so stubborn? I'm only concerned about you." I said and felt his forehead. Goodness, it was hot! His sweat was terribly cold too. "Tsuchiura, you're sick!" I gasped and dabbed his forehead with my hanky. He shoved me away and walked farther. "Come here, you jerk. I'm not going to kill you." I hissed and followed him. He swayed for a bit and he fell by the hood of the car. "Tsuchiura!" I screamed and dashed to where the panting lad was. I lifted his head to my lap and my eyes began to water. "Dammit, you jerk! What's happening to you?" I fought the urge to totally cry but my voice cracked. Tsuchiura's eyes opened slightly and his dreamy eyes seemed to lose focus.

"N-Nami…"

I panicked as his raspy voice came to my ears. "Y-Yeah?" I answered back, dabbing his neck and face with the hanky and flapping the hat to him for cool air. He reached out his hand and it rested on my cheek, which stopped me. "I-I'm sorry…" he muttered before closing his eyes again and returning to a fit of raspy breath. "H-Hey, hey mister! Don't you dare die!" I said as I gently slapped his face. His brows curled slightly and he coughed a bit. "Who said…that I'm dying, you brat? I-It's too hot." He muttered and his eyes opened and he looked feverish now. "O-Okay." I said and began to unbutton the first two ones of his polo. "How's that?" I asked and fanned him again. His expression lightened and he nodded slightly. "W-Water…" he muttered again. "Rufus will coming back soon. Don't worry and just hang on." I assured him, or more likely assured myself. I looked up and squinted at the high noon sun. If Rufus wont come back immediately…

"Nami," his voice was a little more solid now. "Hmm?"

He coughed a bit. "I said I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him and I saw his eyes soft with pleading. "I…"

"Is my apology accepted now?" he asked, a playful smile appeared on his face. I smiled back and lightly tapped his forehead. "You have to sing your apology to me, mister. Like the old times." I said, looking at the surroundings. "Huh? Like a serenade?" he asked.

"Yup. And it must be in English!" I added. "What?" though weak, his voice was now solid and full of disbelief. "Why? You want German instead?" I raised a brow. "Uh…no. English is fine." He said before closing his eyes again.

"You smell nice." He said softly when a soft breeze blow. "Was that a compliment or what?" I tapped him again and he hissed. "Is that how you treat a sick person?" he grunted. "But seriously, you do smell great." He added. "Then I'd have to thank Rufus for that. He specifically chose my dress and other stuff. He's such a great guy, don't you think?" I mused aloud. "Yeah." He said and kept silent.

After about ten more minutes of being dried in the sun and nursing a sick guy, Rufus appeared and behind him were his men and another car. The car went ahead and parked beside our own. "My Lady! What happened to him?" Rufus asked as two men assisted Tsuchiura. "He got sick from the intense heat, I guess." I answered as he lent me hand. "Thank you. Let's go and have him checked." I said and we sped off fast.

I was dropped off by the hotel, together with three men and Rufus directed the car to the nearest hospital and joined Tsuchiura. "He'll be fine now." Rufus had assured me when I stepped down the car. I caught a glimpse of Tsuchiura leaning back and his face in a pained contortion. I nodded at Rufus and he closed the door. The image of the car going away suddenly felt different, like…I'm going to see it again. Shaking off the weird idea, I headed back to my own room and I suddenly realized that after my 'abduction'…

It was my first time to be alone. I don't really have an issue with Silence but with the way things had turned, I missed Tsuchiura's company. He might be very stubborn (but not as stubborn as a certain blue-haired violinist AKA his beastfriend) but his presence is something that I have grown to depend on. Like how solid he seemed, that no matter what happens, I can always have him beside me and everything would be fine.

My dinner was served and after that, I took a good bath. I had quite some time keeping my calm as I waited for their return. I wondered what was taking them this long.

At about the time I was going to sleep, a knock came to my door. It opened, revealing Rufus. "My Lady," he greeted and bowed. I stood and went to him. "How's he?" I asked immediately. He smiled and nodded in response. "The doctor said that he was just over fatigued and a mild case of heat stroke. He was advised to rest until tomorrow." He added and closed the door behind. "I want to see him." I said and tried to reach for the handle but he stopped me. "Mr. Tsuchiura is already sleeping, My Lady. I think it's best that we postpone your visit until tomorrow." He calmly replied. "But…" I said and eventually realized that what he has told me would be the best thing to do. "I think so too." I resigned to soft sigh and walked back to sit again.

He walked in too and stopped a few feet away from me. "How was the rest of the day for you, my Lady?" he asked. I gave him a tired smile. "Fine but a little bit…troubling, I guess. I couldn't sit still all day." I confessed. His smile eased the tension in me. "I understand. I want to apologize again for the accident earlier. I hope that you will still continue to trust me, my Lady." He bowed. "Ah, it's okay, Rufus. It's not your fault, anyway." I answered. He sighed and went to the window and opened it. "The night air is nice and cool, my Lady. It might help you to sleep with much ease tonight." He said and almost instantly, I calming night breeze came in. "You're right. I might as well leave it open for a while before…"

I was cut when the sound of a guitar came floating in. I looked at Rufus, who only looked back at me with the same confusion, so I decided to check it out myself. As I neared it, a strong baritone voice wrapped the soft melody of the guitar. It cant be…

There he was on the street, together with one of the men in black who was serving as the guitarist. A small crowd was forming around them, mostly ladies who were swooning over his act.

_You are sunlight and I moon__  
><em>_Joined by the gods of fortune__  
><em>_Midnight and high noon__  
><em>_Sharing the sky__  
><em>_We have been blessed, you and I_

What in the world is he…

But I have to admit, his singing voice was something that I found very charming of him.

_You are here like a mystery__  
><em>_I'm from a world that's so different__  
><em>_From all that you are__  
><em>_How in the light of one night__  
><em>_Did we come so far?_

Another melody entered when he finished the first part. A considerable amount of people were already outside. Some men were whistling at him and the girls were all getting giddy and giggling. As much as I deny it, he was pretty romantic. I couldn't help but grace him a smile whenever he stares at from below. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled in return, a certain twinkle in his eyes.

_Take my hand__  
><em>_We'll walk a while, we'll talk a while__  
><em>_Feel my love, always there beside you__  
><em>_Be the one__  
><em>_I know you'll tell me everything__  
><em>_You are the one I cherish more than anything__  
><em>

A man from the crowd gave him a small cluster of flowers, handpicked from somewhere. Tsuchiura nodded at me and stretched out his flower-bearing hand to me, as if offering them to me. A couple of howls and whistles emerged from the people below and I felt a flush come up to my face.

_I love you more than you'll ever know__  
><em>_I love you more than you'll ever see__  
><em>_More than my heart could ever show__  
><em>_I love you more than you'll ever know__  
><em>

His act has ended. He bowed at everyone and looked up to me again. This time, what he did next intensified the mushy atmosphere he had created.

He knelt on one knee.

"Nami," he called out to me. "I offer you my sincerest apology. Please accept it." He said, his eyes sternly fixed on mine. I looked back at Rufus who only nodded and bowed. I knew it, he was an accomplice.

"Will you just get up there? You're causing too much a scene!" I said to him. "I wont stand here until you say that you're accepting my apology." He said. "Oh come on, Tsuchiura! Get up here. You could have just knocked on my door and then we could talk." I retorted. "But you said you wanted me to sing to you." He reasoned out.

"It was just a joke! And you took it very seriously!"

"I knew that it was a joke but I wanted to do everything to make you believe that I am very sorry for what I've done."

Feeling my face heating up more and more, I succumbed to him. "Yes, you are forgiven. I accept your apology so get up here and stop that act right now." I said and his smile was the most wonderful and fascinating thing that I've ever seen. He quickly stood and dashed right in the hotel. People started to follow him but the men in black forbade them. Rufus chuckled and pushed up his glasses. "I believe that's my cue to leave. I'll see you in the morning, my Lady. Good night." He said and went away. Not long after, a rapid wave of knocks came to my door. I had just turned the knob open when it was pushed from the other side, and very much immediately, in a blur, something unexpected happened.

He embraced me tight. "T-Tsuchiura!" I gasped at him. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he placed a hand on the back of my head. "I am so sorry, Nami." He repeated and I could feel a slight tinge of pain in his voice. "I already told you, you're forgiven." I nervously replied. "C-Can you let go of me now? It's fine, big guy." I said lightly tapping his back.

"Can you just let me be like this for a few more while?" he asked softly.

"…Okay." I replied and leaned my head on his shoulders. "I'm sorry too." I said before allowing a tear to rush down swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coronation – Il Pezzo Mancate, Tessono la mia Gioia-**

**A/N: **Sorry, the fluff would only appear on the earlier part. Next chapter would be full of them. Title? Delusion

"Good morning!" I greeted him as he sat by the window, reading a newspaper. In German?

"What are you doing?" I immediately asked before he could even respond to my greeting. He nodded at me and showed the papers. "Reading?" he answered and sipped on a cup of tea. "In German? Can you understand that?" I asked, peeking at his reading material. Ugh. Affirmative.

"Didn't you know? I can speak the language. But not that good." He simply said and flipped to the next page. "I didn't know that! When did you learn it?" I gasped and nagged at him. He curled his brows as he clicked his tongue. "You're a bad stalker, Nami." He said and flipped the page again.

"What? I'm not a stalker!" I defended myself, sitting on a chair across him. His serene expression made him look regal. "Yes, you are." He said with a slight mocking tone. He folded the newspaper in half and set it aside. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked as he sipped again. I felt my heart thump hard at his question. "Uh…about last night…" I muttered and looked away. Sheesh.

"Ah, okay. What about it?" he asked like it was nothing. I peeked at him and he was just there sipping his coffee. "H-How did you learn to sing those? When?" I asked. He chuckled lightly and set down his now empty cup. "At the hospital. I was given a good rest and when I came to, I was feeling a lot better and that's where I asked Mr. Lehrer to help me. He's a really great guy." He answered.

I wanted to ask him some more but the door swung open and in came a man in black. "Die vorbereitungen sind nun abgeschlossen." He said to Tsuchiura who nodded. "Danke." He responded. The man bowed and went out for a while to take in a couple of luggage. After that, he bowed in finality and left.

"What are those?" I asked as I eyed the bags. "Don't you know?" he asked me like the answer was common sense. Then it hit me. I covered my mouth as I gasped.

No…it's not that, is it? "Y-You're leaving?" I bravely asked. He looked away and sighed. "Well, I had to. You know that the moment we learned the-"

"But you promised me you wont leave me!" I shot at him. I was not going to cry…not now…

He held a pained expression. "Nami…" I took a step back and looked away, biting my lower lip. "You promised me…" I insisted and sniffed. He turned his back on me and stared out the window and paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, Nami, but…" he stopped to look at me.

Then his golden eyes twinkled. And a smirk came to life on his face. Oh God…

"I'm going with you to the manor. Mr. Lehrer bought me those clothing there, in case my papers will take more time processing." He said and walked to me. I was frozen on my spot and I was sobbing a bit. "Why? Did you think that I'd leave you just like that, when I gave you my word that I'll stay with you?" he asked with a soft smile as he tilted his head. I punched him, weakly though, and I cried for a moment. "Jerk! Don't you do that again! You scared me!" I muttered then wiped my tears. He laughed with a hearty one and leaned to me. "I told you, I'm going to stay with you until this is over." He whispered and hugged me. I felt a smile come its way to my face and closed my eyes as I leaned on his strong chest. "Jerk." I muttered.

The drive to the mansion took longer than I thought. We had to go through that mountainous and forested area to get to the house that was slightly visible from the town. Although the path was on a mountainside, the road was cemented and allowed easier access.

"I'm excited." I whispered to the man beside me. He grunted and rolled his head. "I'm nervous." He responded.

"Ah, Mr. Tsuchiura is finally going to meet Lady Nami's parents and relatives! How wonderful!" Rufus butted in and Tsuchiura and I looked at each other. The driver laughed a bit before shushing himself. "Uh…what I meant was he's going to uh…uh…"

"I-It's okay, Mr. Lehrer. We get your point." Tsuchiura responded quielty. I looked away and bit my lip. Jeez, heart! Stop pounding so hard!

Twenty minutes of silence followed and then we were on our destination. The manor was larger than what I have imagined. It was two storey high and had two great wings on its either side. Flower bushes were decorating the lining of the house and two large pillars posed themselves before us, serving as the arc to the main door. A small labyrinth garden accentuated the front garden. The path to the house was lined with tall pine trees and smaller trimmed decorative plants were in between.

The men in black hurriedly took our things. Yes, Rufus took the worry to buy us clothes since we didn't bring anything but our uniforms and our school bag. It seems like I wont be using mine anymore, though. The big wooden door opened, it's golden handle bars twisting a bit. The door gave a low moan and sounds of feet coming filled the silence. I took his hand (out of reflex) and walked up the marble stairs. Rufus was instantly beside me and he kept on whispering orders to the men in black.

The exterior of the manor was something I was not ready for. The lush red carpets and the orange curtains alone took my breath away. The tall glass window provided enough light to the huge front lobby before us. Two grand staircases, facing each other, were the main stars of the room. Huge portraits of men and some women decorated the walls around. Knight armors, landscape paintings, statues and large vases were beautifully posing at us. Fresh summer flowers gave the summer feel and fragrance around.

The men in black who were carrying our stuff rushed inside and went up the staircases. Rufus led the two of us to a hallway by the left side. Maids and attendants lined up and bowed as we passed. "Wow." I heard Tsuchiura whisper as we walked. The hallway that stretched before us had golden linings in its warm maroon wallpaper. More statues and vases lined up the hallway. "This is the Duke's rest house. Right now, it is used by your uncle and some of your relatives." Rufus explained along the way. "R-Rest house? Are you serious?" I asked. How can a house this big be called a rest house? What about the main house? "Ah, there are some issues in the capital right now so the Duke has ordered us to bring you here instead." He responded. Then we stopped walking until we reached a double-door room. He knocked twice before announcing something. A muffled response came from in it and Rufus looked back at us."Inside are your relatives, my Lady. They have been waiting for you for so long." He said and pushed down the handle.

I took a step forward and into the room. The whispers ceased and I was greeted by a crowd of unknown but very beautiful faces. Most were elderly, there were only about five young ones. Rufus cleared his throat and he led me in further…

"My Lady, I'd like to present to you your first and second degree relatives." He said and beams of smiles came to me. Some of the women were instantly dabbing their eyes with their hankies. "They speak your language, my Lady." Rufus whispered and I looked at him with disbelief. "They do?" I gasped and he nodded. "Try it." He said and cocked his head to them.

One man stood and walked to me. "Hello, Nami. It's been a very long time since I last saw you." He said, his accent different but his Japanese very good. "I am your father's younger brother. I am Duke Heinrich. I don't suppose you remember me. The last time we met was when you were only four months old!" He said and offered his hand for a shake. I saw that they were trembling a bit and his eyes getting watery. I wasn't able to stop myself and hugged him, to the surprise of everyone, including myself. "Uncle…" I said and he patted my head. "You've grown so much, Nami!" he whispered. Soon, ruffling sounds came and one by one, they introduced themselves to me. I wasn't able to memorize all the names and faces but I was glad with their welcome. I thought that I'll be meeting grumpy men and women who were already plotting my assassination or whatever but this was not what I had thought. I felt so welcomed and loved that my eyes would always be teary.

I was very much surprised that they knew how to speak my language. Rufus explained, that prior to this event, my father had ordered to give Japanese lessons to the immediate relatives. I was very overwhelmed at how he has prepared something like this for me. It felt awkward at first to have some foreign people hugging me and kissing my forehead and cheeks but knowing that they are my relatives, it made me feel so relieved of all the stress that I've encountered.

"Rufus," Uncle Georg called and whispered something to him. Rufus nodded and excused himself for a moment. I started to get calmer now and I turned back to introduce my companion when I was surprised that I didn't see him inside the room. But I was very certain that he went in with me.

Someone dragged me closer to them and began to ask me questions like how did my everyday life go or what were my hobbies and who were my friends and such. It was fun to answer their questions. They would give ooh's and aah's and the twinkle of interest in their eyes were very evident. Then, the door went open and in came Rufus. He cleared his throat and the rest of the lesser nobles around me looked up to him. "I'd like to welcome the arrival of His Grace, Vladimir, Duke of Swabia." He announced and in came a man who gave birth to sleeping memories.

He was the man that has been constantly present on my third birthday up to my eighth. He was the man who would always bring me the greatest presents during Christmas. He was the man who took me to parks and amusement centers whenever mother was busy. I knew him as Uncle Vlad.

A tear fell to my eyes as his full figure came into view. Those same blue eyes and the slightly curly grayish-auburn hair triggered my heart to skip a little bit faster. His eyes were warm and they graced me with kindness and gentleness. He walked quickly to me and hugged me tight. This encounter made my tears flow like a river. "Father…" I whispered as I clutched to him like a little girl. All my life, I thought that my father was long dead but now, here he is, hugging me like he has found the greatest treasure on earth. His whole body trembled as he caressed my hair and buried his face on my shoulder. "I've waited so long for this to happen. Finally, you're here. I'm so happy." He whispered as he sobbed together with me. I nodded and hugged him back, afraid that this might just be a dream that will soon fade away to eternity.

Eventually, we broke away from each other's arms and a small laugh emerged from both of us. Rufus went near and whispered something to my father's ear and his face looked serious. "Father?" I asked him. He took my hands and led me to the couch where most of our other relatives were. "Nami, I know that you still have a lot of questions going on into your mind right now but I ask you to please postpone them for a while." He stopped and I nodded at him. He took a breath and a sad smile appeared in his face. "Right now, there is someone that I want you to meet." He said and looked at the crowd. "It's time you meet your sister Fiona." He said.

The room that they led me was very airy and spacey. It has a very light and homey atmosphere. Two maids rushed out the moment our troupe went in. There were lots of flowers around and the windows were open, making the light yellow curtain sway softly as the breeze blew in, carrying the lively chirping of the birds. On the north side was a four poster bed and on it was the most beautiful pales faced girl I have ever seen. Her eyelids fluttered open upon hearing our trudges on the Persian carpet. She propped herself up and immediately, Rufus and Uncle Heinrich were assisting her. She looked like a beautiful yet very frail doll, her skin almost translucent white. She had some beautiful light freckles across her face and her eyes were the same blue ones that I had. Her hair was brown earth and was slightly curled like mine but hers fell more gracefully along the outline of her face. Between the two of us, she deserved the title Princess more than I did.

She smiled at me when our eyes locked. "Nami?" she asked, her soft voce ringing like little bells. Father placed a hand on my shoulder and led me closer to the girl before me. "It's our first meeting but I've been hearing about you ever since you were born." She said as she opened her arms to give me a hug. I smiled at her and embraced her. She smelled so nice and lovely. "You are Fiona?" I asked when we parted.

"Yes, I am your older sister. And supposed to be heiress of the name Duchess of Swabia." She answered. I looked at my father who looked gravely at us. "You see, Nami," he started then sat on the other side. "Fiona is my daughter from my first wife, Elizabeth, but she died of childbirth. We thought that the sorrow her mother's death had brought us was the last tragedy that could befall on our family." He stopped to hold Fiona's hands. "But…a few months after her fourth birthday, we found out that she was sick with…a very weak heart. Because of that, she was prohibited to leave the house and do very strenuous things. Eventually, she became bedridden." His voice faltered and a small tear escaped his eyes. "we were advised to keep Fiona away from the politics as it may bring too much stress to her. And so we did. Her existence to the world beyond the house walls was not informed. The media started to make news such as there is really no Fiona and that I could not bear an heir. It was all so discouraging and drastic. But it was also at that time that I met your mother, Shizuru, on my visit on Japan on my quest to look for a doctor elsewhere." He stopped again to hold my hand together with Fiona's. "Things happened between me and Shizuru and the fruit of it all is you, Nami." He said as a small smile appeared on his face. "You and Fiona were the best things that ever happened to me." He added.

"But because of that, you, Nami, were branded as an illegitimate. Shizuru was a secret affair and only the immediate family knew about her and you. We tried to bring you here in Germany but we thought that it might be best to keep you away from the prying eyes of the scandalous public and from having a normal life. Your mother would send me pictures of you every year to show us how well you are growing up. Secretly, without her consent, we used these photos to serve as evidence that Fiona exists. Soon, you were known as Fiona." He said and stood.

"The Union of the Blue Bloods is a very important and almost sacred organization among the nobles that exists today in the whole world. Our family is ranked as one of those who are in the pinnacle. In one month's time, there will be an annual meeting and presentation of heirs and heiress. The public is awaiting for your first ever public appearance and are very excited to meet you. Seeing this dilemma, I had no choice but to have you sent here for the event and eventually, having you live the life that you were known to have. But your mother knew of the scheme of the pictures and became enraged. She refused to hand you over so I had no choice but to forcefully get you. And thus, we all end up here today." He ended his talk. Silence hung over our heads and I was too stunned to speak. So, all these years, my face was known as somebody else in the other half of the world? No wonder mother would be enraged at this…

"Are you mad at us, Nami?" Fiona asked me. I looked at her and saw how sorry her face was. "It's all my fault. If I have been a little bit healthier, then you wouldn't be put in this predicament." She said and looked down. "No, Fiona. It is my fault. You did not have any wrongdoings in this event." Father defended.

"C-Can I think about it for a while?" I asked. They all looked at me and I saw how their hopes slowly fell. "This is all too new to me and I need time to let it sink in." I added as I clutched the covers of the bed. "I think so too." Aunt Elisa agreed to me. "Alright, we'll let you think about it. But if it is possible, can you please accept our offer?" Uncle Georg asked me, his gray eyes pleading. "I-I'll see what I can do." I said and offered a small smile.

"If in case you accept," Darren, a cousin or so, said. "You have to leave your life in Japan and start anew here. You have to forget that you ever existed there and that you had connections over there. You grew and lived here with us." He stated. I know, cousin… "Yeah, sure. I'll consider that too." I responded to him.

Then, the small yet adorable Phillip came to me, holding a camera and having a big toothy grin. "Can we take a picture together, Nami?" he asked. He was so charming that I forgot about what we were gravely talking about for a while. "Sure, kiddo." I said and smiled. He giggled in delight and handed the device to Rufus. "Ah," he said. "Since everyone is here now, maybe you should all be in the picture. This would be like a remembrance for the day when…the puzzle has been completed." He said and the nobles agreed. We posed by the bed and Rufus took our picture.

The puzzle is finally complete, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: Delusion – Vivere in un Sogno, la Verita e L'illusione –**

When I saw them happily hugging and kissing her, I knew that this was the place where she must belong. A gripping pain filled my heart when I came to realize that we were, in dark truth, worlds apart. How it came to be, I do not know, or rather, refuse to accept. I could barely hear anything from them. Their cries of joy were cries of anguish and pain for me. Their smiles and ecstasy were tears and overflowing grief for me. Why must it be, that when I have finally found the light, it is taken away from me?

I had no place in this room so I decided to leave quietly. A few of the men in black looked to me when I exited the room. I nodded at them and left, faintly remembering the way out of this house. After a few attempts, I was able to locate the lobby. Everyone was busy. From the front door, chunks and chunks of decorative pieces were constantly being brought in. Ah, the party, I told myself. A small smile appeared on my face as I realized that once she appears in front of them, she's out of my reach.

I went to the garden and savored the warmth of the midday sun. Everything was so peaceful that it pains me more to know how stormy and dark my heart and mind was. I want her to be happy and I want her back to where she truly belongs but another voice wants to keep her from them and chain her forever with me. She was mine before anybody else; she was theirs before I came to her life.

Being unaware of the time that had lapsed, I was surprised to see her profile coming towards me. I didn't believe it at first, thinking that it was just my mind making its trick on me. Then she was there, before me, her blue eyes glistening with delight. She took me by the arm, her touch lighting fire and clearing the clouds inside me. "Hey, you suddenly disappeared. I was going to introduce you to them." She said, a slight edge in her voice scraping me deeper. Managing to force a smile, I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "How was it? It looks like you were very much happy to meet them." I said. Another surge of delight lighted her eyes and we walked back to the house, her leading the way. "They're awesome. They're so kind and warm. And they know Japanese! Amazing, isn't it?" she asked, her curls swaying slightly as the breeze played with them. "Wow. You must have decided your room already. So I guess I should start calling you Your Highness?" I asked with a mock grin. She rolled her eyes and stopped at a nearby bench. "Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you." She asked softly.

"Yeah? What's it?" I asked back, sitting to the empty space beside her. She sighed, a short but worrisome one. "I'm still confused. I…I wanted to be with them, my real family, and I'm sure that I'm going to have a good time but…" she stopped and looked up, forcing her tears to go back inside. "My family, my friends, my life is there in Japan. If I accept their offer to live with them, then I have to say goodbye to my old life. Forever." She muttered the last word with much pain. "It's not about what you want. It's what must be done." I told her, half-intending to answer her question but to remind me of my position as well.

"I know, Ryou…" she sighed. For the first time, she called me by my name. A small fire of joy was born in my heart. "Why don't you talk to your mother? I mean, after all, she's involved in this." I offered. "Right! I haven't thought of that! Thanks." She said and stood. "Ah, come with me. I'll show you your room and mine." She said and took my hand.

Rufus kept silent for a while before obeying her order. "Here, My Lady. Excuse me." He said and bowed to exit after giving in to her request. I cocked my head outside to indicate that I was leaving as well but she stopped me. "Stay here, please." She said and I acquiesced. I walked to the open window and leaned as she dialed the phone and placed it on her ear. After a few silent seconds, she began to sob. "Mother…" she whispered and her face contorted as she cried. I looked away from her, afraid that I might not be able to control myself and do the impossible: make her a runaway princess.

All my life, I've been selfish. I've wanted to hoard things that I like and want because I feel like if I have them, I'll have security. But this time around, I want to be more selfish. I want to keep you for myself…

I've wanted so bad to tell her this but…

"Mother, please don't say that…let me come back. Take me away from here." Nami sobbed more and her head was so bowed, I could see her face anymore. I clenched my fist as I tried hard to compose myself. I would not cause another problem to her. I will behave and restrain myself…

From hugging her and kissing her tears away…

From stroking her head and whisper 'You'll be fine' and other words of encouragement…

From telling her that she will fear nothing as long as I am by her side…

"Mother? Mother!" Nami sounded crazed. She looked at the phone and began to dial it again. "Mother, please, answer it…" she whimpered. After a few more failed attempts, she threw the phone across the bed and sobbed again, her tears never running out. Her cries of anguish and hopelessness won me over and yes, I did it.

I sat beside her and held her in my arms. Her body shook as she was still pouring out her sadness. "M-M-Mother says that I-I s-should s-t-stay here instead. She d-d-doesn't want m-me b-back!" she said and held on to me. "I-I thought that s-she would be comforting m-me and s-say that she'll c-come for me and g-get me back." She added and her sobs began to fall away. I stroked her head and pulled her into me, making her head rest on the space between my neck and chest. "Ryou…why is she doing this to me?" she asked and her tears fell more.

"Do you not want to live here?" I quietly asked as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head and looked up to me, her eyes slightly red from crying. "It's not like that. I want to live here too and be with my real parent and other relatives but…I cant leave Japan. I live there. My home is there." She said and buried her face again on my chest. I sighed and leaned my face on her head.

"But the world demands that you stay here. You ought to be here, in the first place." I said, my heart greatly fighting over that statement my mind had ordered me to say. "Granted. But…cant I have both? I mean, I need my past to continue living the future. I will not be the Nami that you know if I disregard my past. I cant be a blank slate in this moment." She said, her voice muffled. By now, her sobbing had almost stopped. "Think about it. Maybe in the earlier months, you cant contact Japan but sure, when everything has subsided and you get to have a pretty 'normal' life, you can always get to visit them." I said as I lifted my eyes to prevent the tears from falling as well.

She stayed still for a while, her breath getting steadier. "Will you…" she started then loosened her grip. She broke away and sat straight. "Promise me you wont leave me. Stay here with me." She said, her eyes looking down and her cheeks getting a little color.

I smiled at her and patted her head. "Silly. Of course." I said and she smiled back.

Of course, I have to leave you in some point in time. We are, after all, worlds apart.

She laughed a little and the sound teased my heart and mind once again. I took her hand and she stopped to look at me. "Ryou?" her face full of confusion. I ignored her and brought her hand to my lips. "Allow me to be your knight. Allow me to serve you, my princess." I said, looking intently on her eyes.

"Allow me to be selfish about you." I added and her face reddened. She grabbed her hand away and averted her gaze. "Shut up. You're not meant to be old style." She muttered and stood. "I think…" she said as she looked out at the window. "I think I'll accept their offer. I will be their princess." She muttered and I felt a small tear fall on my eye.

"Thank you for lending a shoulder." She added then started to walk away.

If I allow her to leave this room, she would be miles away from me. I wont be able to hug her, hold her, and talk to her like before.

"Nami," I said then ran to intercept her exit. She looked up at me and she blinked back. "Hmm?" She asked. I clenched my fist.

I smiled at her and opened the door in her stead. "Let the Knight escort the Princess." I said and her smile stabbed my heart. "Very well!" she said and walked out ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven: Procession – La Promessa di Sfuggire alla Morte-**

**A/N: **It's time Nami goes berserk…and fluffy

"…and then we'll take this route here and at this point, the crowd will surely be overwhelming. Squad Three and Five will do a barricade from here to here." Rufus said, tapping the whiteboard in front of us with a thin metal stick. Almost immediately after breakfast, the family and the men in black were ushered to the meeting room (I had no impression that the rest house had a meeting room) and the surprise meeting (for me) started. I was seated at my father's right, who sat at the principal seat. On my right, however, was Darren. In front of me was Uncle Georg and to his left was Aunt Elisa. Phillip was happily playing with his toy boat and he kept on running around the room.

Tsuchiura decided to stand behind by the door, together with the men in black. I frowned at him and told him to sit beside Darren but he stubbornly refused. "I'm fine here." He said and a small smile crept on his face. I grabbed his hand and urged him to come to the table. "Come on! Don't be a jerk now. Sit with us." I insisted. He chuckled low and pulled away his hand. "You should go back to the table. Look, they're about to start." He said and the lights dimmed. I grumbled at him and sat back.

The agenda of the meeting was the security and route of the 'little' procession to announce my upcoming introduction to the world. There was a projector at the back and images of streets, landmarks, cars, corners, and even notorious people were being shown.

"Will it be fine if I join you in your car?" Darren whispered over to me. I smiled at him and nodded. "Sure thing, Darren. I'd love to." I said and he grinned back. I was able to glance at Tsuchiura and I caught him glaring at…me? What now?

"Will there be more, Your Grace?" Rufus now asked my father who leaned back on his chair, tapping on his chin as he eyed the whiteboard that now held an image of the route map. Father shook his head solemnly at him. "You've done a good job, Rufus. I see no problem." He replied and stood. The rest of the nobles stood as well. "Make the preparations faster. We don't want the Union to butt in at our business." He added and walked away. The other nobles bowed as he left and most of the men in black quickly followed him. Soon, the room was empty save for me, Tsuchiura, a few henchmen and Rufus were left inside. Rufus was still whispering more commands and pointers. Tsuchiura, on the other hand, was still leaning by the wall, staring in a far off distance.

I tapped him and stood beside him, imitating his stance. He growled low and shifted. "What's wrong? You're awfully quiet." I whispered. He paused quite some time before sighing. "Nothing. I just don't feel like making your life a living hell." He said low and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and hit him with a slight punch. "Knights aren't supposed to treat their masters like that." I said and looked up at him. His jaw tightened a bit and he cocked his head towards me. "Ah, so how should I treat you, then, Lady Nami?" he asked with his lips curling up. I felt a slight skipping of my heart with what he did.

"Uh…well, what about escorting me as I get a tour of the house?" I offered and he considered it for a moment. "Alright. As you wish, milady." He said and did a bow. I laughed at him and the other souls at the room looked at us. Rufus nodded and smiled at us when I indicated that we were going out.

We first decided to start from the lobby then to the right wing then to left wing. Attendants and butlers kept on running here and there. Not one soul seemed to be placid.

As we were walking, I noticed that a figure was at the other end of the hall. I squinted and leaned forward. "Can you see who that person is?" I asked as I tugged at his arm. He looked at the same direction and grunted. "It's your cousin. Darren, I think." He replied. Almost at the same time, Darren's figure came running towards us. "Darren!" I said when he joined us. He smiled at me and nodded at Tsuchiura. "What are you doing here?" I asked him when he went to my other side. "Ah, my father's room is in this wing. He asked me to get something and I was about to leave when I saw you two." He answered and we continued the tour. "What about you, Nami? What brings you here?" he asked this time. "We're touring the whole house. We hadn't had the chance to do it yesterday, right, Tsuchiura?" I beckoned to the man at my right. Tsuchiura nodded and decided to fall back a few steps. "Will it be fine if I join you in your tour? I might be able to show you lots of hidden passages." He offered with a wink. "Sure. That's going to be great. What do you say-"

"I just remembered that I have something to do." He interjected and waved. "Huh? What are you going to do? I thought that we'll tour together?" I asked back. He chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets. "I have to call home and tell them that I'm fine. Sorry." He said and bowed slightly. "Cant that wait?" I pleaded him just before he turned. "I'd really like to join you but I think it's time I call my family now. They are dead worried, for sure. Besides, I ought to give an explanation to the school." He said and turned, prohibiting me to ask further. "Do you know the way back, Mr. Tsuchiura?" Darren called to the retreating figure. He looked back and smiled. "Yeah. I'm having the hang of the place. Thanks!" he called and jogged away.

"Too bad he cant come with us. Anyway, shall we?" Darren held out his hand to me and I accepted it with a small smile. "I'm in your hands, Darren." I responded. "It's actually Sir Darren. I was made a knight by Elizabeth a few years ago." I felt my mouth turn to an O. "No kidding?" I asked.

"Does this handsome face look like it's lying?" he said and we ended to a laugh. "But to answer your question, yes. I used to live in England and I should say that I've been giving great services to the Queen and her subjects."

"What sort of services are those?" I asked. He shrugged and looked down. "I'm actually the tutor of the Queen's nephews in swords." He said a shy smile appeared on his face. "That's awesome! I'd like to see you practice!" I excitedly said. "Sure. Just tell me when and I'll show you." He bid for us turn back and do the other wing.

The rest of the day made me devoid of free time. After our lunch, I was only made to rest for a good fifteen minutes before Rufus took me to my room where Aunt Elisa and Aunt Veronika were waiting with a man that I haven't seen from before. "Ah, she's lovely." One man said. Rufus nodded and left the room. "What's happening here?" I asked when two maids came to me and began to remove my knitted blazer. "Your dresses have arrived. This is Mr. Maris. He has been making dresses for our family ever since. Let's see what you will wear for tomorrow and for the ball." Aunt Veronika replied and my two aunts took the lead of bringing out the _dresses._

The one that I had chosen for the next day was a simple light purple dress that fell shortly above my knees and had dark blue lining on the hem. It had cute pleats and I chose a silver high heel shoes to don my feet. Aunt Veronika gave me a cream wide brimmed hat as a gift.

As for the ball dress…

A knock came on the door and instantly, Tsuchiura's green head peeked in. Our eyes met quickly and he gaped. "Ah, the young man! What was his name again?" Aunt Elisa whispered to Aunt Veronika.

"Tsuchiura!" I said and ran to him, forgetting that I was still wearing the dress for tomorrow, as part of the dress rehearsals. He looked at me from head to toe and fell back a step when I was near. "Uh…I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just come in next time. Sorry." He quickly said and bowed to my two aunts who started giggling. "No, it's fine, young man. We're almost done. How do you like her?" Aunt Elisa asked. I felt a flush run to my cheeks.

"I think she's beautiful in this outfit. She looks dashing." He replied coolly, a soft smile gracing his face. Aunt Veronika nodded and fanned herself. "Thank you for your opinion. And this one? Nami would be wearing this for the ball." She said and raised the dress laid on the bed. Tsuchiura's face lighted up a bit and nodded. "Fantastic choice, ma'am." He responded. Aunt Elisa smiled and stood. "Wonderful. Well, Nami, it's time we take our leave. Mr. Maris, please come with us for a moment." She said and the trio walked out.

"W-What the hell were you saying to them? Fantastic? Dashing? Since when did you use those words?" I bombarded him. He raised his hands and laughed. "Why, I'm just telling the truth! You look great. I like it." He said and my heart did another round of crazy dancing. "S-Shut it." I grumbled and walked to the bed. "Anyway, how was your phone call?" I asked as I carefully slid the dress to its cover. "They were okay. Looks like Mr. Lehrer had already called them from Day One." He answered and I heard his trudges on the carpet. "Hino says she misses you now." He said softly. "Hmm? Did she have the impression that we were together?" I asked, quite surprised that I was included in their conversation. "Ah, that. She said that there's a rumor. It's funny; they think that we ran off since we disappeared at the same day." He added with a small chuckle. " But she misses you more, right?" a playful smile came from me. "Hah. Funny." He grunted.

"Did you tell them anything about me?" I asked quietly when I was finished. He shook his head and looked out the window. "I didn't mention anything about you. I just told them that I needed to accompany a relative here and will be back soon, though I'm not sure when." He responded, drumming his fingers on the sill. I walked to him with my head bowed and took his hand. "Will you sit beside me on the parade tomorrow?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Hmm? What about Darren?" he asked. "How did you know—Aha! You're eavesdropping!"

He rolled his eyes and leaned at the corner of the window. "It was a guess. He seems to be quite the protective cousin. I used my head for that." He said and grinned. "Well, given that excuse, I still want you to be beside me tomorrow." I insisted. He looked quizzically at me and pulled back his hand. He crossed his arms and sat on the sill and rocked to and fro.

"Hey! Don't sit there!" I told him and pulled him away but he resisted with a chuckle and leaned out to the open. "Tsuchiura Ryoutarou! For Christ's sake, you're not an acrobat!" I shrieked and he laughed back.

"You're such a worrywart. I wont fall fro-"

Suddenly, he flapped his hands forward and a look of panic surged from his face. His legs went straight and for a moment he looked like he was falling out to the open. "Ryou!" I cried and pulled him back to the room.

His body began to fly in, and as I stepped back abruptly, I lost my footing and fell. The sudden pull also made him to lose his own senses and he fell forward towards me. A thud emerged from the floor and the vibration seeped through a small circumference with us on the center. Panting breaths embraced each other as our wide eyes met. "N-Na—"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I leaned forward and hugged him, my arms curling on to his neck. "You stupid and no-use jerk!" I said and a rally of tears flowed from my eyes. My heart was pounding hard because in a flash, I thought that I was going to lose him. I burned the image of his panicked face from my head and buried my face to his chest. "O-Oi! I c-cant breathe!" he gagged as he kneeled to raise ourselves. I didn't want to let go of him. I want to be very much assured of the fact that he is still here, that he is alive and that he is in my arms.

"Sorry…"

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted at him but didn't let go of my grip.

Eventually, I felt his hand slide up to hold me too. I can feel a slight shaking in his body. "I thought…I thought that I was going to fall down. I thought that I would die." He whispered, his mouth inches away from my ears. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my ears but nonetheless, I didn't let him go, even if the pounding of my heart has subsided. "Don't say that! Don't say that you will die or that you will go away. Don't say it, please." I hissed. I felt that his body moved so that he was sitting now, his left leg folded up and I was on the space that it made, leaning on his folded up leg. "I felt scared because if I did fall, I wont be able to fulfill my promise." He answered. He kept on stroking my head, while his other arm snaked to contain the wholeness of my body. How in the world was he ever to do that, I do not know.

"If you die…who will protect me? If you go away, I'll be lonely. I'll cry. You don't want that, right? You have to stay with me. No matter what. And that's an order." I said and finally let go of him, looking at him in the eye to prove that I was serious.

He nodded and lifted my chin. "I promise." He said and leaned in to kiss my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight: Thirst –Saziare il Desiderio Ardante-**

I love her.

I know that this might sound too fast but considering the past week that has passed with only the two of us getting all the support we need from each other, I think that I've seen, felt and heard enough to establish this statement. I believe that the perfect way to know a person is to have him or her be shoved in the greatest predicament of your lives together

Sure, we don't get along fine. Expect a lot of bickering from the smallest things in life but despite that, there's this desire within me that yearns to hear her raised voice, to see her arched brows and fuming face and feel her cold treatment that, I will not deny, makes me happy to have met her; to have been able to be with her.

"Ryou," her voice swirled in my head like cotton candy, sweet and intoxicating. I looked at my right and she cocked her head. "You're spacing out. Something wrong?" she whispered. "Ah, I just thought of something." I answered back and stared at the mass of people all lined up by the sidewalks, waving and cheering to us. The parade started a little after seven thirty and right now, almost lunch time, we're nearing the end of the route.

When we reached the manor, our group went directly to the dining area where the long table was already set. We filled in the seats. I tried to sit away from her, since I didn't want to leave the commoner-getting-close-to-the-princess. Not that I thought of them that way but let's just say it's for formalities' sake. She glowered at me when I fell to the lower side of the table, sitting myself beside the active Phillip. Looks like I'm about to get a lecturing later, huh?

Fortunately for me, her time was jam-packed since the ball was coming in a few days. She had to undergo dancing lessons, basic German, proper table etiquette and a few notes about handling nobles. As for me, Phillip volunteered to keep me busy while everyone was doing the same, on a heavier note. He took me to the back garden, where a large open grassy area dominated and a few occasional tables and benches scooted to the sides. The grassy field reminded me of my sport. It has been almost a week since I last played it. Feeling nostalgic, I mentally shook the thought and followed the little devil in his running. It made me look like a babysitter but this was much better than leaving me alone in my room with nothing much interesting to do.

"Phillip, there you are." Darren's voice came from behind. He was walking to us, a sword hanging in his side. "Oh, thank you for looking after him." He said when Phillip came to me and took my hand. "No problem. It's better than doing nothing." I honestly replied. My eyes involuntarily traveled to the weapon on his side and he must have noticed it. "Can you take on one?" he asked, his brow rising a bit. I shook my head and tucked my hands in my pockets. "I don't do swords. I do soccer, though." I replied. "Ah, soccer it is! I haven't tried playing that one out, despite the popularity in here. I've been stuck with swords for most of my life." He chuckled and showed the golden handle. "Elizabeth Part Two gave this as a present." He said. "That's cool. It must be one of your treasures." I said and we walked back to the manor. "Yeah. Oh, anyway, looks like you wont get a little free time now. Nami's aski—ordering you to come inside and join her." He said and tried to imitate her face. Phillip and I joined a laugh. "Darren is such an actor." The young lad giggled and ran again. "Very active." I said as I followed him. "Uh, you said that Nami wanted me to join?" I asked, utterly confused _and delighted_.

"Yeah. She's on the hall. She's been looking for you since lunch time." He said and a smile crept on his face. I looked away and grunted. "I have the feeling that she's going to make me do something terrible." I said then rose. Darren laughed a hearty one, his head rolling back. "Now _that_ is what I call bad omen." He said and continued to laugh.

And Darren was correct. I saw myself twitching with the recent development in my stay. Nami was in front of me, arms crossed and her eyes looking serious as she eyed me from head to toe. I shifted and moved my head away, which earned me a growl from the predator eyeing her prey. "Don't. Move." She hissed and turned my head back. "You haven't even explained things to me. Clearly, you've been acting without thinking again." I growled back at her. She set her lips to a thin line and turned back. "It's good." She said and the man who was at the side nodded before exiting. "Shall we begin?" she asked, the princess streak on her voice starting to get obvious. Hell, she was better off with not knowing about her regal status. Her bossy attitude meter just got to a higher level.

It appears that she sent me in the hall to get some dancing lessons with her. How dumb was I not to notice? I knew that the hall was the venue for the lessons but I failed to recognize the warning signs because the mere thought of Nami wanting to see me had set my gears recklessly on their own.

When I entered, I was instantly dragged by two male attendants and one guy, holding a tape measure, to a room at the back. There, one of the greatest horrors of my life came to materialize. I was asked to wear an old-style men's dress that seemed to pop out from medieval picture books. Breeches, stockings, a white long sleeve, then a vest, an overcoat, a cravat and a belt and a pair of boots and voila! I looked like some guy who time travelled.

"Let's start with the waltz." The instructor said and clapped his hands. Nami took me to the middle and positioned her arms. "Hey, your arms." She said when I just stood there. "Huh?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and did the job. "Waltz. I suppose you know how to do it?" she inquired. She was wearing the dress Aunt Veronika had shown to me yesterday, only in a different color. It was, the real dress, a tube gown, covering her all the way to her feet. It was a pale orange in color with slight yellow traces as it hits the light. It was simple but it showed amplified more of the lady in her. The one she was wearing was white, though.

With another clap, the music started and we began to fly across the room. Actually, it was she who was flying. I wasn't really fond of dancing but the way how she had led the pace, I felt like I was a pro. Occasionally, we'd step into each other's feet but that was okay. I can see that she was trying hard to perfect the routines and get a good impression. She had so much in her shoulders now that it almost felt like she hadn't really smiled for a while and seeing her blush with every stupid mistake that we did was very comforting.

"I'm quite surprised as to why you wanted me to do some dancing lessons with you." I whispered. She chuckled and eyed me slyly. I missed that a lot. "I thought that you're bored to death. You owe me one." She said with a wink. "Ah, how did you know that I was bored to death? Hmm?" I asked as we twirled. "Hah, have you forgotten who you're talking to? I just happened to be the nosiest journalist you've ever encountered." She proudly said with a little laugh. "So, does that mean you stalked me?" I asked. "Please, I do not stalk. I gather information." She said with that as-a-matter-of-fact look. "Really? How does that differ?" I teased her more.

"Stalking is for personal use. What I do is for the society." She said and we laughed together. I could never win a fight with her. When was the last time we had this light atmosphere between us?

A few days later, the ball came. Lots of cars and carriages (yes, horse carriages) were coming from who knows where that I began to think where they would park all those vehicles. The house staff continued to run here and there. The other family members were also busy with welcoming the guests and supervising the preparation. Nobles of different places, nationality and the sort came in. Mr. Lehrer advised me to stay put in my room for a while. According to him, I will be ushered in the hall with the rest of the family.

What?

"Mr. Tsuchiura?" Mr. Lehrer's voice sounded from behind the door. "Yeah?" I called out as I stopped pacing around. The knob twisted and in came his figure. "It's about time." He said and I nodded. Fixing the overcoat that I wore, I walked out and met gazes with Nami's father. He graced me a warm smile and nodded at my appearance. "It suits you very well." He said and I smiled shyly. "T-Thank you, sir." I responded and he motioned for me to walk with him. Mr. Lehrer bowed and hurried to get the others as well. "It is an honor to be able to be a part of today." I said when we started to walk down the hall. He grunted and slightly swayed his head. "Don't be too formal with me, young man. I'd rather have casual talks with people who don't mind my status." He said and wrinkled his nose, a gesture that reminded me of her. He looked at me and a smile emerged. "How long have you been friends with Nami? I see you two are fairly close." He said and he veered to the left.

"I only met her earlier this year, actually. If it wasn't for the concours then…"

"Concours?" he asked in an amused tone. "Uh, yeah. I am a concour participant in our school. She happens to be the school journalist who does the recaps and news about it." I explained quickly, not spilling anything like how his daughter would sneak around the campus looking for her targets and getting to fights because of privacy issues. "Then you must show us a little of your ability! We'd love to hear from you." He said.

We stopped, finally, at a door that the two of us knew well. I stepped back and allowed him to knock on it. "It's open." Her voice called from inside. The Duke opened it and he waved at me to come in as well. Though hesitant, it was the Duke's orders so…

She stood there, with her back on us. "Fath—oh," she said when I came in, a heartbeat after she saw her father. A couldn't miss that glow in her eyes. I allowed a small nod and smile at her before falling behind.

"You look wonderful, Nami." Her father said as they joined in a hug. "I'm sort of nervous." She giggled and her father patted her shoulder. "You'll do fine. You worked hard for this." He responded and tucked a little hair behind her ear. A shadow crept on her face. "It's not that, father. It's about…the truth that we are going to lie to them about my real identity." She muttered and looked down. The Duke lifted her head up and smiled. "I'm sorry. I…" his hand fell but the sad smile was still there on his face. "When you walk out this room, you will now be Fiona. You are not Nami anymore." He said and hugged her one more time before leaving.

"F-Father…" she called before the door closed. "I'm not mad at you or anything. It's not just sinking in that much yet." She said when her father didn't respond but kept his stand. "I love you, father." She whispered. "I love you too, Nami." He said then left.

She breathed deep and when she exhaled, she forced out a smile. The image she casted brought back a statement that pierced my heart.

_When you walk out this room, you will now be Fiona. You are not Nami anymore_

"I guess it's time to go." She whispered and sucked in a breath as she walked to the door, which was just beside me. "This is it." She said, making it sound like she was excited but the slight trembling in her voice failed her.

Before she was able to turn the knob, I stopped her hand and did what I have been keeping myself from doing.

I heard her soft gasp. "R-Ryou!" she said as her body froze.

I embraced her. My heart pounded so hard on my chest that it felt like it was going to jump out my body anytime soon. I buried my face on her right shoulder, fighting hard the tears which were impending to flow. I held like it was going to be the last time in my whole life that I will be able to do it. At that moment, I finally realized the phrase that regret comes at the end. Why? Why only now? Why haven't I listened to the signs before? It was all there, the little flip in my stomach whenever she would glance my way; the warm feeling whenever she would look me in the eyes and all I could see were pure joy. She was the new sun of my life, the new source of joy and inspiration and strength. But why? Why must she be taken away from me like this?

Why?

"Ryou! What's wrong?" she asked as she tried to break away from me but I resisted. I hugged her a little bit tighter, my arms coiling around her frame. I could not speak, I could not even utter sound, afraid that I might break down if I do so. Right now, she was the only thing that mattered to me. She was all that I've got and I couldn't do anything more than this to stop her.

Like it would do anything.

"Nami," I started as I breathed deep, breathing her within me as well. "There's something that I want to tell you. Badly wanted to tell you." I said. I felt her heartbeat rattled faster. "R-Ryo—"

"Please, let me speak first. I may not have any other chance so please…"

"O-Okay." There was a lump in her voice. "I…"

I bit my lip as I felt the tears ready to flow in one more blink so I closed my eyes. "I never knew why something seems to be pulling me to you. I didn't pay attention to all the signs. I…" I felt my voice breaking. I have no more time…

"I like you. I want you. I love you." I said and allowed a tear or two to fall from my eyes. I felt her froze when I uttered those words to her. I understand her. I didn't mean to tell it to her in this way but…

I was becoming very desperate. I was being threatened. I was going to be stripped off of things that I have held dear. They were going to take her away from me.

"Don't go." I whispered as the crack in my voice appeared again. She didn't answer…

I was getting a little uncomfortable with her silence. I wanted to know what was going in her mind right now. I want her to shout at me, push me away and start reprimanding me for this foolishness.

Yes, foolishness. I was foolishly in love with her. And I couldn't do anything to stop the feeling. It even grows as the time passes by. I was becoming selfish, indifferent and possessive-traits that I didn't knew I would have.

"I have to…" she whispered back. _No, please…say anything but that. I beg you…_

"Please, I beg you. Don't go." And my body tensed. She might have felt it too because she jumped slightly.

A soft knock came from the outside. "Milady, it's time." Mr. Lehrer's voice was soft…

Then it came. She responded with my act and she started to lift her arms to hug me back. Oh, how my heart danced. I wanted to jump and break free and see her smiling face when she uttered something that almost crushed me inside.

"I beg you too, let me go." She said and pushed herself away and quickly left me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine: Death – Quando il Cavailere Cade, il Fiore Vede –**

"Do you know that knights favor death over life, when the lives of their masters are the rewards for their sacrifice?" Mr. Lehrer said softly as he poured some sweet smelling wine on two glasses on the table. "Yeah, what about it?" I replied, taking the glass he offered to me. He raised his glass for a toast and I did the same.

"For Lady Nami," he said and gulped half of it. I looked away and sipped. The sweet flavor of the wine burned bitterly upon my throat. "For Nami…" I whispered, setting down the glass.

"Mr. Lehrer, why did you call for me?" I finally asked him. Ever since I had confessed myself to Nami, I had always felt that little tense atmosphere forming between us. I cant blame her. I was at the wrong timing for such a thing but it was the only chance left for me…before she is totally out of my reach. And to top that, Mr. Lehrer seemed to be interrupting us at all the chances we could get alone so we don't we don't really get to talk, which was very frustrating and annoying.

God knows how much I have tried to patch up things between us. It may not be the same as before but I just want a good closure. I don't care if she'll dump me or what.

Okay, I _do _care.

But coming back, I badly want to hear her, to see her, to hold her for just one more time.

Before everything is over…

Before I fail to make that promise…

Before I fall, for her sake…

Mr. Lehrer looked at me and the look he gave me made me feel like this is the moment where I leave. "I think you know why, Mr. Tsuchiura." He said as he finished off the remaining wine on his glass. He strode to a nearby cabinet and pulled something out from the drawer.

It was a slightly bulky brown envelope.

"It just arrived a few minutes before dinner." He said as he walked to me. He still held on to it, like he was unsure of how to break the news to me.

Like I didn't know that the envelope contained the papers that I would need to enter Japan again. He paused for a while as he kept on eyeing the object in his hands.

The object that would change everything.

"I would have preferred to tell you this in an earlier time…" Mr. Lehrer stopped and looked down. He stop playing with the envelop in his hands and sighed heavily.

"In an earlier time, Mr. Lehrer?"I asked him and he kept on looking away. "To what, to warn me?" I added and he whipped his head to me, his face a mix of frustration and guilt. "I-It's not like that, Mr. Tsuchiura. You don't understand." He said after he regained his self.

I stepped away and paced the room. "I think that I do understand it very well, Mr. Lehrer. You want me out of this scene, out of this house, out of her life." I stopped to look at him. "Why? What have I done wrong? I was never intruding or putting my hands into your businesses. I was never a nuisance to everyone. I never did anything bad to all of you."

"You loved her, that's what you have done wrong." Mr. Lehrer solemnly said and it was my time to get caught off guard. "W-What?" I asked in confusion and surprise. He too soon looked stunned as to what he had said. "I..uh…" he stammered then his eyes darted in various directions.

"Did you…were you there when I told her that?" I asked back, my voice barely a whisper. He nodded slightly at me. "I did not mean to do so. I am sorry to intrude into your private matters." He apologized but stood firm to his ground. "But please leave, Mr. Tsuchiura. It will be for the good of all." He responded. I couldn't understand why he was shoving me away that much. "It's not an order. It's a request." He added, his eyes softening.

"I made a promise to her. I wont leave her until this is over." I said. "Over? Why, Mr. Tsuchiura, this is already over. Lady Nami has now claimed her rightful title." He told me with a cold gaze that pierced me through. "N-No…I have to get her back to Japan. She…she does not belong here." I retorted, shaking my head slightly.

"Really? But according to the truth, she does belong here and must live here, as part of her ascribed obligations." He responded. He walked to me and waved the envelop. "Just accept the fact that you two are worlds apart." He said and gently shoved the thing to me. I held it like it was some pandemic source. "I cant abandon her. I am her knight. I should stay beside her." I took my ground.

"As her knight, it is your duty to make sure that she will live peacefully and beautifully. In order to do that, you must go the battlefield. You cannot fight your enemies while you stay behind in the castle." He answered back, an edge forming in his usually calm voice.

I glared back at him. I am not going to lose to this man. "And this is my battlefield. You are my enemy." I hissed. He sighed and massaged his temples with his thumb and index. "You really don't understand the situation. I am not your enemy. I am actually your ally here, Mr. Tsuchiura." He said.

"Ally?" I choked the words out. "How does this argument between us make you my ally? You keep on saying that I don't understand the things but you yourself do not understand anything either! You have no idea how much this thing hurts me." I shot at him as I hit my chest, my heart. Right now, there was only pain and loneliness forming in them.

Mr. Lehrer placed a hand on my shoulder and looked intently on my eyes. "As a matter of fact, I know exactly how you are feeling, Mr. Tsuchiura. I've been there." He murmured before letting his hand fall and turn his back on me. "Huh? You…you like Nami?" I could not believe I was asking this. He quikly glanced back at me with a confused look. "Lady Nami? N-No, I do not harbor such things for her." He said. And then it hit me.

"Fiona…it's Fiona, right?" I asked and I saw how his face fell to a shadow. "I...Mr. Lehrer…" I became speechless. How blind cold I ever be? He was always inside her room, assisting her and making sure all her needs were being done. I knew of that possibility, with that glow in his eyes and the smile he graces the sick woman, but I pushed it at the back of my mind thinking that he had been as accommodating to us too. "I once told myself the same things that you have said. I was pushing myself too far as her knight, claimed it to myself that I will protect her and be with her no matter what, even if I knew that there was no way we could end up really together. There was no way we could have a fairytale ending of happily ever after. Those things…sometimes, they don't exist with the person you badly wanted to." He said softly, pain interlacing with his grief.

"You didn't leave her, Mr. Lehrer. You have always been there for her. You stood firm to your promise." I told him as he stared of to a distance. "No, I was doing those as part of my duties. Besides…she…even if I had continued with my promise, it eventually wont succeed into a long bliss." He said and a sad smile appeared on his face. "It's because she's going…she's going to die, right?" I whispered the words that escaped my mouth. His silence answered the question. "It's not about the spoken words that count, it's the actual deed of being beside her and helping her through it all that matters." I said hoping to win him to my side.

To let me stay for a little bit more…

Until I find myself a part of them.

"Believe me, you are lucky, Mr. Tsuchiura. The distance between you and Lady Nami is nothing compared to the distance between me and Lady Fiona. I am doing this so that both of you can move on. I don't want you to go, even if you don't believe me, but it is what you must do. If you do not leave, Lady Nami would not be able to fulfill her duties well-"

"Are you saying that I am a hindrance? An obstacle? An intrusion?" I glowered at him.

"Yes." He frankly answered. "If you are still here, she cannot focus on her new image, on her new role. You will be a constant reminder of who she used to be and that will not help." He stated. "Nami cant be Nami if she'll forget her past. You cant make her do that!" I was agitated now.

"Yes, we cant but we must. The world demands her to do it, no matter how hard or impossible it seems. This is her destiny. Yours is not here, it's somewhere else. You were only a fleeting element in her life. Which leads to you going back to your home." He added.

He was right. Who am I to go against the world? I am nothing. I am just a commoner wishing for his own happily ever after with a princess who he thought was someone in his league. Unfortunately, I was wrong. I was never meant to be with her. It really did strike me the moment I learned the truth. But what did I do? I rejected the idea, banished it and continued to live hopes and dreams and all things in probability. I wanted to see the light, when all I was doing was, in truth, pulling myself closer to darkness.

"You have to leave unnoticed. The more sudden it will be, the better for everyone." Mr. Lehrer called me out of my reverie. "Not all medicines are sweet and tasty. Sometimes, the most effective ones are the most bitter to the taste." He added.

I have to leave her…I have to break my promise…? But I gave her my word not once but many times. I had assured her of my presence.

"The plane leaves tomorrow at nine. We will leave at six." He added. I didn't know why but I nodded back at him. "Will you go?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered. _No!_

"Is that your final decision?"

"Absolutely." I responded again. _Never!_

"What about Lady Nami? You're going to leave her alone when you had promised?"

"She will understand." _I don't think she will accept this._

"Will there be more?" Mr. Lehrer asked one more time. He was now facing me with a sad look on his face. The pain had filled me that I was numb already.

"I'm prepared to leave. Prepare the car early. I don't want to miss the flight." I said. He nodded and I did the same. I turned to my heels to return to my room when I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Odd, I remembered that I closed it shut when I came in.

I gripped the handle and opened it slightly when what caught my eyes earned me a gaping hole from the bottom to suck me in.

Nami was there, her eyes glistening with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten: Isolation – La Spaccatura che li Unisce Più-**

Where did that man go now?

With Rufus again? How many times will they have to talk so privately by themselves?

"You should calm down, Nami." My sister's soothing voice echoed on the silent room. "I just…I…" I tried to explain this unexplainable need to see and hear and make him near me at all times. Maybe it was because we've always been together since this thing happened.

But more than that, I want him to touch me, to hold me, to kiss me and tell me that he will always be there for me. I wanted to feel his warmth, strength and solidness and everything else about him. I wanted to feel how his able hands would ruffle my hair or how his deep chuckle would send a mob of butterflies in my stomach or how his lips would curve into one teasing smile…

"Nami, you're spacing out."

I mentally slapped myself and shook away the fragments of his image from my mind. She giggled lightly and I blushed at that. "Stop it, Fiona." I murmured then sat on a chair not far from her bed. "Why don't you just go to him and confess." She said and I swear I could imagine my very red face popping out of nowhere. "F-Fiona!"

She held an amused, albeit enjoyed, look and feigned a gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill out your thoughts about him." She mused at my embarrassed expression. "Seriously, just go to him and tell him you feel the same. Then you'll have a happily ever after." She shrugged her shoulders and flipped the page of the book she was reading. I slumped to my knees, my elbows acting as the support for my upper body, and sighed. How am I supposed to do that when I have shoved him away when he had confessed to me?

I have not imagined him doing that. To me of all, people, by the way. "Do you think…" I looked up at her and saw her thin brows slightly raised. "Hmm? Yes?" she asked as she marked the page and closed the book.

"Ah, I think he's in Mr. Lehrer's room." She added when I kept silent. "Eh? With Rufus? Again?" I couldn't help my voice get squeaky. She nodded softly and her eyes darted to the door. "I suppose you can still catch them there." She said and a smile crept to my face. "I'll get back as soon as possible." I said and hurried to give her a hug before rushing out the door. "Just take your time." Was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind me.

Walking on the long corridor with only the dim lights of singular candles that hung on the well coated walls, I felt my heart getting excited as I neared the door.

Ryou...

I paused before knocking on the door. I just realized that I was feeling nervous. The last time we had really talked was when he confessed to me. I don't want to make any blunders now. I want to set things straight now, even if my own feelings are still astray. Somehow, I'll be able to decide fully but right now, I want to see and talk to him. Deciding that it's a payback time for Rufus in his little coincidence streak while Ryou and I were trying to talk, I declined to knock for a little surprise.

"...Will you go?" I heard my loyal assistant's voice from the small space my silent act had done. I saw him and Ryou were face to face. Ryou's face was hard set and he held a serious look.

Will he what?

"Yes" I heard him answer without fail. By going…he does not mean by going back to Japan, doesn't it?

"Is that you final decision?" Rufus asked again. "Absolutely." Ryou said again.

Is this for real? Is he…leaving me? Unbelievable!

"What about Lady Nami? You're going to leave her alone when you had promised?" Rufus threw another one. "She will understand." Ryou blandly replied.

Understand? I don't understand anything!

All things felt surreal after that. He promised me. He was a man of his word, or so I thought. Why must he leave? Why must he leave me?

I stood there frozen, seeking my brain for answers in this puzzle. I was so worked out that I hadn't realized that Ryou's face was staring down at me in surprise and disbelief. "Nami…" he whispered when a tear fell from my eye. I looked up to him, my eyes searching for answers. The fain glow of the candles casted unwanted shadows on his face.

"…You're going?" I croaked as my eyes continued to probe into his achingly empty eyes. He looked back to Rufus who was also too stunned to provide whatever Ryou needed from him. Backup? Excuse? Another lie?

I stepped back and covered my mouth with both hands as I fought over the sobs. He ran a hand over his face and let it rest on his mouth too. "I'm…I'm sorry, Nami." I heard him say the last thing that I wanted him to tell me. I shook my head and began to cry for real. He tried to reach out to me but I avoided him.

How can he do this to me? How? I…I trusted him…believed in him…relied on him…

"But please let me explain." He said, his voice strained. His eyes were pleading now, full of pain and remorse. "Explain? I've heard enough. You're going back without even bothering to tell me?" I was getting worked up as well. There were so much questions that I wanted to ask him but I don't know where to start. Why? How? When? "Is this what you two keep on talking about behind my back?" I hissed to him, swatting his hand as he attempted to touch me again. I couldn't bear to see, hear or even feel him right now. I just wanted to freeze and contemplate on the things. I inched back as I hugged myself, hoping that it would be enough to keep myself from further crumbling.

"Nami, please, listen to me…" he said, sailing forward to me, his strides longer to reach me without letting me get away. He won on that and the next thing I knew, his hands were on my either shoulders. "Let me go." I hissed as I tried to wiggle away. "No. Listen to me, Nami. It's not how you think it is." He said. One moment, he looked very determined and his mind stone hard but now, a wave of hesitation rippled his mask. It was as if he wasn't even sure of how to explain things to me.

"Okay, what is it, then? Explain." I fought with him. He looked at me, his eyes darting all across my face, from the tear that fell to my trembling lips. He paused on them and he raised a finger to my face, following the trail of tear that fell and stopping short to the side of my lips. "Nami…" he said and his head hung low. I heard his soft sobs.

He was crying.

"Why, Ryou?" I whispered back and covered my face with my hands. Why, why, why?

"Did I do something bad? Something you didn't like? Tell me, why, Ryou?" I broke down and I allowed myself to be held by him. He rested his face on my head, his tears slightly wetting my hair. "I'm so sorry, Nami. I'm sorry." He kept on telling me. "I need you to explain to me, Ryou. Let me hear your reason." I said, burying my face on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat: quick and hard.

"It is for your own good. I will die…so that you may live" he simply said and pulled himself away to look me in the eye. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, his warm lips creating a deeper coldness within me.

It was his way of saying goodbye.

I looked away from him and bit my lip. "So that's just it? You cant explain it to me, whatever you want to tell me, so you're resorting to running away? Is that how it is?" I barked at him. "N-No. You…you don't understand the situation, Nami." He responded softly.

"Then make me understand, you jerk! You keep on apologizing to me and you give such vague answers to my inquiries. Is that your idea of answering a specific question? You know who I am, Ryou. I am never contended with unclear things. I want it to hit me solidly." I said, rage forming inside me.

He let out a breath and paced a small space. "So you think you're going to buy me with that look? Well, here's a newsflash for you: I don't buy that look." I said then walked to him. "I've had enough of your mind games. I'm not a mind reader, Tsuchiura." I growled then walked past him. I felt the sides of eyes, stinging again. The newest wave of tears was already forming. I had to get away from him as fast as possible.

His hand stopped me, gripping my wrist in desperate attempt. "Nami," he called and I could hear his slight panting. I didn't dare give a look back at him. I was afraid that I'll have to brush away all my pride and questions and let myself fall to him again.

"I know that I wasn't able to explain it properly, and I know that you're not a mind reader and I know that what I am doing to you is very difficult but…please, forgive me." His voice was both croaked and broken.

Right now, I had to forget all the things that my heart was shouting at me. I wanted to stop following blind light. I wanted to know the truth. I'm tired of playing this sick role.

"So you think I am like a soccer practice that you can ditch when you don't want to play anymore? I'm not a ball that you can kick here and there wherever you please and control…I'm the one you love." I answered and pulled my hand away. I ran as fast as I can to Fiona's room, ignoring his pleas of forgiveness and understanding. What was that thing that he could explain to me? Was it really that hard for him? I wouldn't shun him if he would just let me hear his side out.

My knees fell the moment I closed the door behind with quite force. I let my back slide as I fell and poured it all out. Melinda and Fiona both looked at me with surprise and confusion. "N-Nami? What's wrong?" Fiona asked, with arms open to welcome me, as I walked to her. I fell into her embrace and cried more. "I hate him, Fiona! I hate him!" I shouted. Soon, a rally of knocks came and his voice sounded faintly from behind it. "Lady Fiona…" Melinda said.

"No! Don't open it! I don't want to talk to him!" I screeched. Fiona caressed my head. "Tell him that Nami…no, that I ask him to stay away for a while." Fiona ordered Melinda. Soon, I heard her steps and the soft creak of the door. A minute later, Melinda came back. "I've relayed your message, Lady Fiona." She said and she exited.

"What is wrong, Nami? Did you two fight?" Fiona asked softly. I had stopped sobbing but the tears wont stop from falling. With bitterness and pain, I told her what has transpired.

"You should have stayed to listen, Nami. Maybe he was just having a hard time on how he should put it to words." Fiona said after a while. "No, Fiona. I've had enough of him." I said without even thinking.

"But…he's leaving already! You have no more time to waste." She said.

"If he wants to leave…then he could do so. He doesn't have to say goodbye to me or anything. I don't care at all." I said, feeling my eyes a little heavy now.

"Nami? T-That's…"

"I don't care." I answered back. I heard her sigh and rested her hand on my head. "If that's what you want. I'm just here if you need anything. You can stay here tonight with me, if you want." She said. I nodded at her, too tired to mutter anything.

I closed my eyes and felt my consciousness slipping to sleep. Hopefully, I wont be dreaming of him in any way tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven: Home – La ****Più Triste Addio**** –**

**A/N: **Is this the end? *wink*

Soft morning rays of light cascaded down the empty hallway before me. Its lush carpets and warm wallpapers casted a happy homey mood and I felt a little sting in my heart as I trudged on. My feet felt like lead.

This was my last walk along these hallways.

Last night's confrontation was the least and last thing that I ever wanted to happen but coming to think of it, it must have been another right move of Fate. Nami must know about my return. With her anger, she would be having less time moving on. She'll be more willing to shove me away from within her diameter.

She would be more willing to forget about me.

I wasn't able to use much of the stuff Mr. Lehrer had given me so I took not much time packing things up. A servant took me the burden of taking it downstairs and placing it in the car's trunk. Mr. Lehrer had appeared to my door a few minutes after I had opened my eyes. Summer birds kept on chirping happily as they flew from branch to branch of the tree just outside my window. "We are at your bidding, Mr. Tsuchiura." Mr. Lehrer said as I put on my shirt. He still looked somber, probably because he felt too bad about what had happened. "It's not your fault, Mr. Lehrer. It was an accident. Everything here was an accident." I tried to cheer him up.

"It was an accident of Fate." He corrected and we knew that all these were not merely accidents or coincidences. There was some greater force pulling the strings in some part of somewhere. "I haven't had the chance to properly thank you for all your efforts, Mr. Lehrer." I remembered. He looked at me and blinked with a small smile. "Oh, please, do not burden yourself about that. I am happy to be of help." He said and a sad smile appeared on his face. Somehow, this man had been very essential to me, to us. "If only there is something that I could give back in favor of all the things you've done." I insisted and searched my bag.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Tsuchiura. I am contented with…with seeing you getting off well." His voice faltered. I know that he was greatly saddened by the turn of events. He felt greatly guilty and responsible for the rift Nami and I had last night. But I keep telling him that it was not his fault. "I'd also like to speak to the Duke and thank him." I said. "Do not worry, Mr. Tsuchiura. I have briefed him about this already and he believes that your clandestine escape is best. He sends his regards to you and your family and friends." He replied. "Please rely my gratitude as well." I said back.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I looked around the room and savored the last moments of it. "I'm going to miss this room the most." I said with a smile and we laughed as we went out. Before we turned right for the main lobby of the house, I paused and looked at the next stretch of the hallway that led to the family members' rooms. "Mr. Lehrer…can you…can you go ahead?" I asked him and he smield back at me. "We will meet you downstairs." He said and went on. When he was out of earshot, I walked to the direction of the setting of last night's drama. I stopped in front of a certain door and I began to take deep breaths.

"Mr. Tsuchiura?" a female's voice called from behind. It was Melinda from last night. "Guten Morgen." I greeted her with a smile and she bid me the same. "Is there something I can help you?" she asked me. "Uh…" I said and looked from the door to her then back to the door. "I just want to say something to Fiona." I replied. If I couldn't talk to Nami, then I'd have to leave it to her sister.

"Lady Nami is also inside. She took the night there. But she was already stirring when I left for the kitchen." Melinda gave me the news. I felt my heartbeat quicken. "Would you want me to say that you are here?" she asked quietly.

I wanted to say yes but…

"No, there is no need." I declined her great offer then dug in my bag. I took the object in my palms and handed it to Melinda. "Please give it to Nami. Tell her that…that…I am happy for her and I am wishing her all the best." I said then walked away.

"Mr. Tsuchiura, wait!" Melinda called. Looking back, I saw her green eyes getting wet with tears. "We wish you well too." She said and bowed. I nodded and walked on. Eerie enough, the encounter with Melinda seemed to make it easier for me to leave this place. It was like a thorn was taken out of my chest. I felt like my strides were lighter, easier. It was as if…I was happy to leave.

Outside, the black car was already humming with life. Mr. Lehrer and a small batch of his men were around the car. A few servants were also there with them. When I came to their view, the men in black rushed to their positions. The servants lined neatly on the side. "Well, here it goes." I said and looked at small party sent for my departure. I haven't really been that close to the staff but they were very welcoming. My constant touring of the manor made me quite a familiar face to them. I have enjoyed some good talks as well and their little company meant to much for me.

Mr. Lehrer took the little backpack that I had and handed to one of his men who placed it in the car. "This would be one of the saddest goodbyes for all of us." Mr. Lehrer spoke in behalf of everyone present. I smiled and laughed a little. "I'm going to miss everyone. I hope that we could still meet each other. You know, a random bump at the streets." I said and the others laughed as well, though with a sad string to it.

Mr. Lehrer opened the door of the car for me and I was about to enter when a voice pierced through the sharp silence around us.

"Ryou!"

I looked back and saw her, panting and crying as she jogged to me. "Nami?" I asked then she jumped on me and held on like it was the end of the world.

It was, in some way.

"Please…don't go…I'm sorry for last night. I'm really sorry so please…don't go." she sobbed. I felt a hard little lump hit on my chest. Looking down at her, I saw a little silver strap donning her neck. I felt my heart did a little dance when I knew what it was, even if I didn't see it clearly yet.

It was…

"I see you got the message from Melinda." I said as I pushed her away and eyed the little trinket dangling on her chest. While I was accompanying Mr. Lehrer to buy some stuff for the ball a few days ago, I passed by a small jewelry store and something in the display window caught my eyes. There, hanging solely on a little stand, was a silver necklace with a full bloom rose with an orange gem on the center. I went in and asked for the necklace and learned that it was locket. Without second thought, I bought it and I was planning to give it to her if ever I confess to her (I didn't know that I would be confessing to her in the way that I had done). I was able to ask for her picture and placed it in one of the slots. I left the other one free but I had it be engraved with a simple phrase: _You are the rose of my heart_.

She held it and cried again. "Don't leave me, please. I beg you." She said and held on to my arm as if she was going to drag me back inside the house if I said no. I smiled at her and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "There, there, you don't look good if you cry. Stop it." I said soothingly but she cried harder. "Why are you doing this to me?" her voice was very much broken. I couldn't bear to see her like this. It was like being shot through the heart by an arrow with a poisoned tip. How I wanted to hold her and never leave but I know that it would only make things tougher. If I had to hurt her, I'd want that pain to be a fleeting feeling. I wanted the pain this decision would make something that will be easy for her to forget. I had to leave immediately.

"Look, you have to go back inside the house now. Your father might get worried to find you missing in your bed." I said and pulled myself away but she kept on grabbing my arm. "No, please…Ryou, I need you here. I wont survive this without you." She cried. The female servants who were lined up were starting to dab the sides of their eyes. The look in her eyes melted me inside. She was begging me. As far as I know, Amou Nami didn't beg to other people. It was always the other way around.

"That's not true. You're a strong woman, Nami. I'm sure you could do it. Besides, you have your loving family and Mr. Lehrer here to help you. You're going to be great." I said and patted her head with my other arm. She shook her head and kept on crying…

Despite the calm smile on my face, inside of me were a war, destruction and chaos. I was slowly dying.

"I need you, Ryou. I need you here beside me. I…I love you too." She sobbed and she buried her face on my chest. Hearing those words was enough to send me to my death faster. But I was happy, at least, I was able to hear those sweet words before I left. I was happy to learn that my rose loved me too. It was the sweetest death of all, I told myself, and I was honored with such a thing.

"T-Thank you, Nami. Thank you for everything. I will not forget this experience. Goodbye." I whispered, quickly kissed her forehead and pulled myself with a little force that she stumbled. As she did, I took the chance to quickly get away from her reach and duck inside the car.

"Ryou!" I heard her scream in desperation and pain. Mr. Lehrer was instantly beside me inside the car. "Mr. Tsuchiura…" he gasped. Nami was pounding on the window at my side. "Ryou! Open this! Don't go!" she said.

"D-Drive." I said to the driver. He and Mr. Lehrer looked at me with surprise. "Drive." I said, putting more stress into it. I wanted to leave now, leave as fast as the light. I wanted to free myself from hearing or seeing more of her sadness. I wanted to escape.

I wanted to die right now.

The driver hesitatingly pulled up the brake and the car inched forward. I just looked straight ahead, not wanting to lock eyes with her. Right now, seeing her broken form was tearing me apart as well, making my slow death a painful one. Trash the sweet part of learning that she loves me too. Pain was winning more than any other emotion now. And add to the fact that her pained and broken form was because of me.

She followed the slow increase of the car's speed as it circled the fountain on the front of the manor. "Ryou! Ryou! Don't go!" she kept on shouting. I was fighting hard not to listen to her, to answer her call. This was the most crucial part of my death. Suddenly, gasps and shouts came from behind us. Mr. Lehrer looked behind and gasped as well. "Lady Nami! She fell!" he said and he looked like he was going to bolt out the car and help. The car began to slow down.

"Just drive. Pretend you didn't see anything." I barked and the car picked up speed again. The sounds of her cries vanished as the distance between us increased. Soon, we were traversing the forested path and the light of the town greeted us.

She was out of my life.

I was out of hers too.

I had died.

She would now be able to live.

I had fallen.

The crown was saved.

"Goodbye." I whispered and allowed a small tear to finally rush down in one sweet move.


	12. Epilogue Part One

**Epilogue Part One: The Run Away Princess**

"Thank you. Have a safe trip back." The green haired star of the night bowed as his guests took their leave. A security group ushered them out and left him alone once more. Taking off his coat, he slumped on the sofa and leaned back, massaging his temples as he breathed in and out. Tonight's concert was full house and lots of famous people were there. At the backstage, these people started to knock on his door right after he had just taken a little sip of water.

Seven years had passed and Tsuchiura Ryoutarou had earned a title as one of the most sought after musicians of the decade. Along with Tsukimori and Kaji, they were part of a world tour for a famous group of freelance musicians as guest performers. They have only been working with them for about two months now and yet, offers for orchestra memberships and recording deals were already flooding them.

After resting a bit, he took the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him and started to read through it. His eyes slid over the words, finding an article that he would be interested to read. He flipped the second page, then the third and yet, nothing good has appeared. He was about to turn to the last page when his door suddenly went open, making him jump and shout in surprise.

"Search the room!" A familiar voice came behind a mob of men in black coat, ties, gloves and shades. Tsuchiura could only look at the whirling black mass that opened and searched every closet, door, room and even under the sofa he was sitting on. "W-What's happening here? Who are you people?" he squeaked, his voice rising a good two octaves, when the sofa was lifted from the other end, almost toppling him over.

"Sir, there is no sign of her. She is not here." One man in black said, ignoring Tsuchiura's questions. The sofa dropped and he bounced as well, his bottom giving a hard thump despite the fact that the sofa was terribly soft. The mob of black whizzed past him again, miraculously leaving the place neat and more organized, and soon, Tsuchiura found himself face to face with a face he thought he'll never see again.

"Darren…" he whispered, rising from his crouched position, where his hands were gripping the edges of the seat for his dear life. Darren nodded at him and extended an arm. Tsuchiura took it and they shook firmly. "What…what are you doing here?" Tsuchiura could not believe his eyes. "Oh, have a seat." He offered and the guest accepted his offer. The pianist rushed to get two glasses and a wine bottle.

"This is so sudden." Tsuchiura muttered with a chuckle as he poured on the glasses. "Thank you. Your performance was great. You never told me you were a great pianist!" Darren chuckled. The pianist smiled shyly in return. "I didn't thought that it was worth bragging." He said and they toasted. "Anyway, what brings you here?" he asked the noble. The look on Darren's face didn't seem any good.

"Is there something-"

"She's missing for three days now." Darren spoke in a hushed voice. "What?"

Darren looked at Tsuchiura in the eye, his same blue eyes reminding the pianist of a distant past…

"Nami is missing. She ran away." Darren broke the news. Tsuchiura almost fell from his seat upon hearing the news. "What! How did that happen?" the pianist's golden eyes glowed with worry. Darren stood and paced the room. "We thought that she went here to the city proper to watch your concert. She needs to be found as soon as possible. She has a press conference next week." Darren explained. "Really! She hasn't changed that attitude of hers." Tsuchiura growled. "But to consider this concert as her hiding ground…" he stopped on his remark. With all those seven years, he never made any effort to answer her calls or mails or letters. He wanted to put into her mind that he had forgotten all about her; that he has moved on so she could do the same. It seemed to him a bizarre and farfetched idea that Nami would be found here.

"You were our last hope. The Archduke has given us orders to find her before Sunday. This will be cause a lot of trouble for the whole House." Darren ruffled through his hair.

Tsuchiura stood and called Darren. "Yeah?" the noble asked. "I'm willing to help. I'm sort of free until Monday." He offered. Darren's eyes widened and his smile was very transparent of his gladness. "Really? Thank you so much!" Darren said and shook the pianist's hands. "It's nothing. Besides, I wanted to give back to what goodness you have given me before." He reasoned out. "That's seven years ago! But anyway, in behalf of our whole family, we are very happy for your help. I shall make arrangements now." He said and he bid his leave. "You can find me on the hotel across this theater. I'm on room 4775." Tsuchiura informed and the blonde noble left.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuchiura was back to his own hotel suite and was reading some piano scores when a soft tapping on his door broke his silence. "Tsuchiura-san?" Kaji's voice sounded from the outside. Tsuchiura walked to open the door and two blondes greeted him. One was Kaji. The other one was Darren.

"Oh…"

"You have a visitor. I happened to cross the lobby when I heard him inquiring for you." Kaji explained. Tsuchiura nodded at him. "Thanks, Kaji. I'll take it from here." The pianist said and the violist walked back to his own room. "Come in." he offered. "Did I come in an inconvenient time?" Darren asked when he saw the score sheets that lay in a beautiful mess on the coffee table. Tsuchiura chuckled and fixed it. "No, don't worry. I was just scanning these." He replied.

After Tsuchiura had made sure that Darren was comfortable, they started their meeting. Darren gave Tsuchiura the details that the pianist needed and the he contemplated hard on these. "This is tough." The pianist muttered as he looked far away. Missing for three days already. How was she able to hide herself from the public that long? "We were about to announce it to the media but then, news of your concert here gave us a new idea. It was Fate that brought you here." Darren said and a little smile appeared on my face.

Was it really like that?

Was Fate, who had torn them apart, bringing them together again?

Tsuchiura shook his head and stood. "It's just pure coincidence, Darren." He started. Darren stood as well and sighed. "She was so miserable back then. We thought she'd commit suicide." He softly said. "She's a strong woman. She wont do that." The pianist replied. A painful flashback of what happened seven years ago played on his mind again. Her tears, her desperate cries, her declaration of love for him…No amount of time could ever erase that certain part of his past. Even now, he was still dreaming about it like it happened yesterday. The pain, the loneliness, the guilt. Everything was fresh in both his heart and mind. He had always been wounded, pained and desolate the moment he let go of her. The truth was, he has never moved on.

"Have you…thought of something already?" Darren asked. Tsuchiura blinked fast and shook his head but offered a smile. "None yet but I will inform you if I have an idea already." He said. Darren nodded softly and stared off at a distance. "There are…offers already." He said after a few minutes of silence. The pianist looked at him with curiosity. "Offers?" he asked again, clarifying the statement his companion had given. "Marriage proposals, Tsuchiura-kun." Darren gravely and Tsuchiura's eyes dimmed slightly. "Oh…of course, Darren. She would be attracting such attention." He muttered and looked away.

"Aren't you…you do feel a little hurt, right?" he asked him. Tsuchiura chuckled low and shook his head. "It's not really the thing we should we talking about now, Darren. Let's move on to the real reason why we're helping each other." He said then took a little notepad from a drawer and began to scribble something. "I listed here the places and people that you have investigated. I'll ask them again, if it's fine." He said and showed him the paper to be proofread. Darren nodded and gave off a weak smile.

"Maybe a second round of inquiries and searching will be better." Darren said and stood. "It's getting quite late now. Let's continue this tomorrow?" he asked as the two shook hands. "Of course. I'll let you know of the steps that I will take." Tsuchiura replied and he led the noble to the door. "Have a good night, Tsuchiura-san." Darren said and went off.

Soon, he was alone again. He took the slip of paper with him and sat back at the chair. The places and people seem somehow familiar. He tried to recall and fly back to that time so he could clearly picture out the people and places. He knew that Nami would not, no matter what, hide in these places or interact with them. She knows that these places and people will be the most obvious starting points. If he was her…where would he hide? He closed his eyes and thought hard…

"Where are you, Nami?" he muttered before his the slip of paper fell from his hands.

The next thing he knew, he was being nudged awake. He let out a soft grunt and his eyelids finally fluttered. "Tsuchiura-san!" a voice called for him. He strained his eyes from the burst of light that wanted to enter his irises in a flash. "What…?" he asked as he sat up…?

"What do you think are you doing? Sleeping on the floor?" a familiar harsh tone welcomed him so early in the morning. "Tsukimori…what are you doing here?" he asked when he had regained his bearings. "And I was not sleeping on the floor. I was on the…couch…" he faltered as he realized that his companion was right. "What am I doing on the floor?" he asked aloud. "You might have fallen from the couch last night." The third person said. "This place is a mess, Tsuchiura-san. What happened after I left you?" Kaji asked as he helped the pianist stand. Tsukimori's brow rose slightly. "Oh, you brought home a visitor." He muttered. Tsuchiura rolled his eyes and tried to fix his bed head, or this time, floor head. "It's nothing. Just an acquaintance. Anyway," he brushed off the imaginary dust on his rolled up sleeves. "What is that noise all about?" he asked, walking to the window to check out where the muffled shouting came from. Suddenly, Kaji and Tsukimori's hands were pulling him back. "No!" they both said in unison.

Tsuchiura looked back at them with a confused expression. "What's with you two?" he asked as he struggled to get away from the iron grip of the two. "Y-You cannot come near the window and expose yourself, Tsuchiura-san!" Kaji said as he pulled the green head. "Why so, Kaji? Can you explain why?" The pianist stopped. Kaji and Tsukimori looked at him with a weird expression. "Actually, you're the one who needs to do some explaining to us." Tsukimori charged. "What? What are you saying? Me?" Tsuchiura could not understand what the violinist was telling him. "The ones making the noise down there are reporters. They've been trying to get to you for the past hour already." Tsukimori replied.

Tsuchiura's mouth went open at the news. "Why would they be looking for me at such intensity?" he asked the two. "Exactly the point why we're here." Tsukimori sighed with frustration. "There's still something you're not telling me." Tsuchiura said and crossed his arms.

Kaji was about to speak when the door went suddenly open and a panting Darren came. "Darren!" Tsuchiura exclaimed as the noble staggered to get inside. "Tsuchiura-san, I went here as fast as possible. I heard the news." He said. "Wait, what is happening here? Why did I suddenly become the…the newest apple of the eye of those guys?" Tsuchiura could hardly believe he was saying those. Darren sighed and placed a hand on the pianist's shoulder. "They have already found out about your connection with the princess." He said.

Tsuchiura almost jumped.

"What! How did they know about it?" he asked the noble. "I have no idea. The House is in uproar now. I'm guessing it will only take minutes before the Union will release their official statement about this." Darren replied. "Somebody leaked that information, Darren." Tsuchiura muttered.

"Wait up!" Kaji's voice stopped the two and made the violinist's eyes widen a bit. "Tsuchiura-san, you really have a lot of explaining to do to us!" he said as his green eyes darted from Tsuchiura to Darren. The noble nodded and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for intruding. I haven't introduced myself to you. I am Darren-"

"You don't mean _that_ Darren, right?" Kaji interrupted. The noble blinked at Kaji and nodded blankly. "Uh, actually, I'm _that_ Darren." He confirmed and a glow appeared on Kaji's face. "Goodness! I knew that you were someone when I first saw you. I just couldn't pinpoint it!" Kaji leaned in to shake Darren's hand. The astounded noble gave off a smile. "It's nice to meet you…" Darren trailed off. "Kaji. Kaji Aoi." The violist replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaji-san." Darren said and firmly shook hands with Kaji again. Darren's eyes swam over to Tsukimori. "And you are, sir?" he offered his hand to which Tsukimori accepted without another word. "Tsukimori Len." He said. "Ah, you're that violinist!" Darren said and the two shook hands as well.

"I think we better sit down for a while and set things straight among ourselves." Kaji offered and received a unanimous agreeing decision. Once settled, Tsuchiura and Darren filled everyone with the details. Of course, save for the fact that Nami is the princess.

Kaji leaned back on the sofa and sighed. "I never knew you were friends with a princess!" he said. Tsukimori nodded. "You're quite surprising at times, you know." He added. Tsuchiura waved them off and looked away, his eyes wavering. "You have to help me, guys. I need to get away fast." He said as he searched the pile of papers for that one slip of clues. "And how do we fit the puzzle, Tsuchiura?" The violinist asked, oddly very absorbed with the topic. Their gold eyes met and for a moment, they seem to read each other's thoughts. Tsukimori stood and crossed his arms. "No, I wont." He muttered as Tsuchiura stood as well. "Aw, come on! Just this once, Tsukimori! You're not going to get hurt." The pianist fought. "I said no. Can you seriously think of something better?" Tsukimori was firm on his stand. The two blondes looked at both of them, confused. "Uh…do you guys mind sharing?" Darren asked. Two golden orbs met him with the same heavy intensity.

"I was thinking of using Tsukimori as a decoy for me while I sneak away on the back door with you." Tsuchiura explained. "Like it would work. We don't even have the same body build. Why don't you try Kaji here?" Tsukimori replied. Kaji's eyes widened at the remark. "Hey, easy there Tsukimori. No one will buy the decoy if it's me. I may be almost as tall but I'm kind of skinny compared to his muscles." He defended himself. "Exactly. It's unbelievable that he thought of that kind of plan." Tsukimori snorted. "At least I gave an idea." Tsuchiura shot back. "Okay, okay. Let's be level headed men. No need for this kind of arguments now." Darren stood between the two.

"But what do we do now? How will we get away from this place? We have no more time remaining." Tsuchiura was getting impatient now. He wanted to dart outside and start his search. He wanted to see her.

He wanted to be back at her.

A ring on his cellphone tore everybody else from their own private thoughts. "Hello?" he asked when he answered it. "Yes, this is Tsuchiu-" He was cut midsentence as Darren swatted the phone away. It landed mercilessly on the floor and it gave three rapid blinks before dying. "Sorry. You cant use your mobile phone now, Tsuchiura-san. It might be from the paparazzi out there, trying to reach you." He explained. Tsuchiura nodded, though still shaken. "I understand." He muttered and took the dead phone to a drawer. "Same goes for the two of you. Please be reminded that you cannot just answer calls even if someone in your contacts appears to be calling you. There is a possibility that they are hacked numbers." He told the other musicians.

Tsuchiura glanced out at the mob of reporters at the bottom of the hotel. "This is going to be a tough escape. I still wonder how they knew about my connection to her." He mused. "We really must get our gears working now. There is no time to waste." He added, grabbing a coat from his closet. "And where do you think you're going?" Tsukimori barricaded him. "Well, I'm going to barge right through them. There's no more thing we can do." He said, pushing the violinist away. "Fine. I'll do decoy." Tsukimori hissed and that stopped the three. "Are you…" Tsuchiura looked back at him. "Don't tell me you're going to back down now. Like what you said, there's no more time to lose. That princess friend of yours must be put back to where she should be." He said and took Tsuchiura's coat off him.

"I'm going to wear his clothes and let myself be noticed by the paparazzi. I'll be going down to the front area and while they're at it, rush out from the back." Tsukimori said the plan. "But your hair…" Kaji asked. "I get you. We'll make it look like Tsukimori is Tsuchiura with the use of his clothes. We'll make the reporters assume that what they were seeing was Tsuchiura." Darren joined in.

"Don't you dare make a mistake, Tsuchiura." Tsukimori said and donned a spare identical polo and coat of what Tsuchiura had worn from the concert last night. "Thank you, Tsukimori." The pianist said as Kaji helped Tsukimori. "I'll treat you some tacos after this." Tsuchiura smiled and took a cap from his closet and jacket with an upturned collar. "Just be back before Monday. Don't miss our flight." Kaji added and Darren pushed him to the other side of the hallway.

Crouching by a corner, Tsuchiura and Darren waited for the awaited stampede of the people on the other side. Even if the distance was considerable, they could still hear the cries of the frustrated reporters as they tried to pry their way inside. Whoever let out that information was definitely from the inside, Tsuchiura thought. But who? He thought that there was a mutual understanding from everyone about the secrecy of the matter. It must be a newly employed one who heard of talks from the old servants.

"Tsuchiura-san, this way!" Darren tugged him as the awaited noise came. They dashed quickly, minding no shoulder they bumped as they ran for the door. From his peripheral view, he saw the glimmer of Tsukimomri and Kaji's hair as the light greeted them. Darren tugged him further to an alley went in to its shadows. More people rushed to the front of the hotel. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Darren muttered as he cocked his head to walk on the opposite direction. Tsuchiura pulled his hat lower and pulled up the collar of his jacket. "You look more suspicious that way." Darren said as he tied his hair up and wore a cap of his own. It was only now that he realized how normal Darren looked with a simple jeans and shirt. No one seemed to bother take a glance at him. "You seem to be quite an expert in these kind of escapes and camouflage." The pianist relaxed more. A smug smile appeared from Darren's lips and rolled his head back for a chuckle. "You'll have to reconsider that. It's all because of Nami's tutorials." His voice turned to a sadder note. They hailed a taxi and Darren did the talking. "We cant go to the main house now. I know of a friend's place that we can stay for the time being." He explained to Tsuchiura.

"Earlier, you said that if it wasn't for Nami's tutorials…"

"This is not the first time that she ran away. It's actually her tenth time." He fought hard not to laugh. Tsuchiura sighed and felt more relaxed in talking about these things now. "And where are you finding her? We might get a clue there." He asked.

"We don't find her. She just pops out from her room like she didn't even run away. She wont answer any inquiries about her little adventure." Darren replied. "She's so stubborn that even the Archduke himself gave up asking her again on the repeats." He added and a sad smile swept across his handsome face. "During those escapes…what were the driving forces for her to commit such thing?" Tsuchiura asked.

Darren pursed his lips and curled his brows. "Oh, random stuff, I guess. Nobody knows the truth behind her escapes but we have hints like the first time, she wanted to follow you, actually. And for the second time, it was because she wanted to have piano lessons instead of violin. Then on the fifth, I think, it was she wanted to go to the forest but the Archduke declined her request over security reasons, of course." Darren hushed his voice. Tsuchiura smiled softly, imagining a fuming Nami and her tricks to get away from that house.

The taxi halted to a small house by the small town from seven years ago. This was the same town where Tsuchiura and Amou had stopped over before proceeding to the rest house on a mountain nearby. "Come," Darren beckoned Tsuchiura to follow him. Darren fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. The house was dim and empty but well furnished. The smell of newly brewed coffee blanketed the air inside.

"Come in, feel at home." Darren directed him to a room by the left. When his companion opened the door, Tsuchiura froze.

"N-Nami?" he could not believe his eyes. He could not be mistaken. Even if she had cut her hair short and dyed it black, he could not be wrong. He knew that blue eyes, that body frame…that beautiful face.

Her lips formed an equal O. She dropped the book she was holding and the orange cat by her foot scamper away.

"Ryou…" she muttered and a tear fell from her eye.


	13. Epilogue Part Two

**Epilogue Part Two: The Run Away Princess**

Her blue eyes darted from Darren's face to Ryou's. How…?

"Darren…?" she whispered. "What is he doing here?" her voice wavered. Her cousin walked to her and held both of her shoulders. "This is it, Nami. This is the moment that you have been waiting and dreaming of. Finally, he's back." He said then hugged the astounded princess. Her blue eyes were getting wetter with the impending flow of the tears.

For seven long years…

"I told you, Nami. I will make it happen." Darren said and released her. "Darren, I…I don't know what to say!" she choked and covered her face to cry. Her happiness was so much that she was very much at loss for words. Was she just dreaming? She pinched herself to see and she heard Darren's laugh.

Her joy seemed to be eternal now, until…

"What is the meaning of all of this?" his stern voice froze her heart. There was no calm or no happiness in his voice. There was only coldness and sternness. She looked at him and she saw how his face was full of bitter shock and a look of disbelief shadowed over his eyes.

She walked to him, hands reaching out to hold him but he stepped away and avoided eye contact. "Ryou?" she asked. "What's…wrong?" she added. The pianist clenched his fist and breathed deep. He looked at Darren with a cold stare which made the noble flinch. "Darren, please explain to me what is happening here? You two…are working together?" he asked, turning his back to the lady.

The noble nodded in surrender. "Yes. Ever since she started to run away. I've been helping her. And I've also been the one who tipped the reporters." He admitted. Nami gasped and ran to Darren. "No, don't take it all, Darren. I forced you, remember?" she said, comforting him. "It's okay, Nami. It's time you share your burden." He said, patting her head. The pianist looked away, feeling nostalgic at how Darren was comforting her. Seven years ago, that was his role. He was the one person who stood by her, supporting her in everything.

But now, times have changed and he was now…what?

"Darren," he diverted their attention to them. "Why did you do this? I did not expected you to be behind this." He said and grabbed Nami's wrist forcefully. She winced in pain but he didn't even seem to care. "Ryou!" she said, trying to break free from his iron grip but failed. Darren reached out to help Nami but the a solid push sent him staggering back.

"I'll bring you back to the Archduke myself and tell the truth." Tsuchiura hissed and dragged Nami out of the room. "No! Wait, Ryou!" Nami tried to pull herself back but the man was just too powerful for her. Darren followed and barricaded the pianist. "Tsuchiura-san, not this way. You're hurting her!" he said and managed to remove the pianist's hands from Nami's wrist. "I must do what I am bound to. If you two are planning to escape this, then I must be your foe in your ordeal." The pianist bitterly said. Nami looked away, her eyes gaining more clouds of confusion than ever.

The noble placed a hand on Tsuchiura's shoulder. "Do you remember when I said that Nami is getting proposals for marriage?" he softly asked. "What about it now?" the pianist retorted. "The Archduke…favored me out of all them all. Our engagement is set on Sunday, on together with the press conference I had told you." He revelead. Tsuchiura swiftly looked at him then to Nami, who just bowed her head. "Another trick of yours, Darren?" Tsuchiura barked, hoping that what the man had said was not true but the look on Darren's face tore his heart to pieces. "I know that…I am not the man my cousin wants to be tied to. I know that no matter what, I cannot give her the joy and love that…only you can give to her. And since she's also family, I don't want to see her…so desolate and broken. She has always been putting up a brave and calm face but I know that deep inside, she's dying and breaking." He stopped to hold Nami's hand. "At least, I want to do something good to her before we get…married." He softly said.

"And you think that doing this will be fine? That if it's for her sake, anything is okay?" Tsuchiura said back. "Darren, I thought wrong of you. You know that this is wrong. It's your role in this society and there's nothing you can do about it. If…this is the life that you must take then you take it strongly, no matter how hard or painful it must be. Even if it kills you." Tsuchiura's voice cracked and a single tear fell from his eye. "Even if you have to feel that immeasurable pain over and over again for the rest of your life." He added and he turned his back to them.

"I never gave up on you." Name finally said, her lips quivering as well. "I never stopped believing that you will come back, that we will meet again and now that you're here…I know that prayers are answered. I know that…fairytales do exist. I know that…we are tied together." She said walking forward to hold the pianist's clenched hands. "Ryou…no matter what happens…you will always be that one knight that I will entrust my life with." She said and a rally of tears flowed from her eyes as well. She leaned her head on his back, feeling that familiar strength of his body. "I love you still." She whispered before gathering up enough courage to wrap her arms around his body, filling that void in her heart and memories.

"Tsuchiura-san, we do not wish for you to take her away. Just talk to her and have a good closure." Darren said and he retreated further inside the house, leaving the two.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou looked up and breathed in. He raised his hand to hold hers, his fingers trembling for the touch of her. "Nami," he whispered and he felt her embrace getting tighter. "I'm sorry…" he said, his voice close to a whimper as he clamped a hand over his mouth. His body shook as his tears fell like rain. He could also feel a small spot on the back of his shirt getting wetter. "I'm sorry I was…weak. I...I'm sorry." He continued to cry until his knees buckled and he went to a kneeling position. Nami cried more openly now and took him in her arms. "It's okay, Ryou. It's okay." She said, comforting the pianist who tightly held her arms like a child. "Don't…cry anymore." She sobbed and rested her face on his head.

"I love you…" Ryou muttered through his sobs and he twirled to cup Nami's face and join their lips. Their tears melted together and everything else faded away. This was their first and, most probably, last kiss.

"Tsuchiura," Tsukimori Len's voice zapped through his daze. "Huh?" the pianist blinked to reality. "You're spacing out. The plane had landed already." His seatmate in the aircraft said as he took his violin case from the upper compartment. Tsuchiura looked around and saw the other members of their troupe starting to get their stuff. Kaji walked to them, a backpack hung loosely on his left shoulder. "How was the trip?" he asked them. Tsukimori nodded at him and handed over a backpack to the still sitting pianist. "Someone here seems to left his mind up in the clouds." He said and Kaji snickered. "I guess Tsuchiura-kun is not used to long flights like these." He said and the pianist growled at them as he stood. "We better get down now. We still have a press conference to attend to." He muttered and led the way out of the plane.

"My, such a hard working musician you are! Anyway," Kaji redirected his attention to the violinist. "Have you told Hino-san about this next location? I haven't been able to update my Twitter back at Australia. You know how our schedule was." He said. Tsukimori sighed and nodded. "Yeah. We were on Skype last night and she was so enthusiastic about the rest of the tour. She's sending her regards to you two." He added and Tsuchiura smirked. "Nice." He grunted and the violinist shot a glare. "What?" he asked. The pianist shrugged and let out a soft laugh. "I think you have to ask her the big question soon, Tsukimori. I have a feeling that after this tour, your schedule will be your greatest enemy." He said and Kaji joined in a laugh. "Right, I agree with Tsuchiura-san." He said. The violinist ignored their jeers despite the slight coloring of his cheeks. "It's none of your business. Besides, among the three of us, Tsuchiura seems to be the only one who's not interested with this subject. He's still single until now, despite all the women trying to lure him." He said as they passed through the airport doors. A man instantly came to them and they were ushered to a shuttle bus that will take their troupe to the hotel.

"Really, guys. You know that I want to focus more on my piano. Besides…" he looked outside to view a certain mountain with a little white roof emanating from its deep lush greens.

"I'm one loyal knight." He added so softly that his companions were not able to hear him.


End file.
